Mark Me
by Astiar
Summary: Each person has a soul mate. When a child turns six the first letter of their soul mate's name appears. These letters are an acronym of their personality. Harry's mark changes the course of history and sets him on the path a building an unusual patchwork family.
1. Chapter 1

AN: edited by Dainemalfoy

This is my first try at a soul mark fic.

Disclaimer: M/M, M/F, F/F, M/M/M, M/M/F, M/F/F, F/F/F and asexual

Also opinions expressed by various characters on non-M/F relationships are not my personal views.

 **3g is 3 galleons**

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Harry first learned of soul mates just before he turned 6. Aunt Petunia was giving Dudley his bath when she let out a shriek. Soon after, she came down with Dudley only in his knickers. There on his left hip was the capital letter A. Aunt Petunia went on and on about her little baby growing up and who the lucky girl was with his D on her body.

Harry knew he was a freak and wasn't supposed to ask questions of his family, as to be less of a burden on them, so he waited quietly and listened hoping she would explain more about this mark. He was in luck because Dudley asked the very question he wanted to know the answer to.

"Mum," he whined. "What's all the fuss? I want to watch the telly."

"Of course honey but this is a big deal." She told the boy. "You have your mate mark, and a day early too." Harry had never seen his aunt so excited. "That means your soul mate's name starts with an A. And within 24 hours of your birthday, every year a new letter will be added until you know your true love's name."

Harry's eyes widened. He looked at his own hip, he wished with all his might that he would get a letter on his birthday. It was just 2 months from now. Then he would have someone to love him. Harry smiled thinking of a person his own age that could be his friend.

For the next month, Petunia paraded Dudley to all the neighbors like he was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

Harry couldn't wait till his birthday. It was just hours from midnight and he didn't dare sleep in fear of missing his soul mark. Just as the clock in the hall struck 12, Harry felt a tingle on his right bicep. Ever so carefully, he picked the lock on his cupboard and sneaked into the living room where moonlight poured in. He rolled up his much too big sleeves and had a look.

There, just where his shoulder curved down to his arm, was the mark. A capital F in "Black Family" font. Harry sat for well over an hour tracing the curves of the highly stylized letter. It was nothing like Dudley's, whose 'A' was in standard typewriter font. He wondered what kind of person his soul mate could possibly be. If they were tall or short. Did they have black hair or brown? Were they more interested in reading or running? All the important things to a now six-year-old.

The next morning, just after breakfast he decided to show his aunt his mark, so she would be proud of him. She looked at the fancy mark with a sneer. "F... obviously only one freak could love another." She told the boy.

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes. He ran from the house and her evil words. The more he ran, the more his heart hurt. Tears were pouring from his red eyes and he was breathing heavily by the time he finally stopped. He collapsed right where he was and sobbed. It took him several minutes to pull himself together and figure out where he'd ran to.

Once he wiped his face on the long sleeves of his shirt, Harry noticed he was in front of a library. The school library had quickly become his safe haven from his cousin and his friends. They didn't dare cause trouble in the library because the librarian was a shrewd older woman with hawk eyes that were quick to catch any misbehavior. She wasn't afraid to rap your fingers with her ruler if she caught you misbehaving in her domain.

After the first few weeks of school, she had taken a shine to Harry. He was quiet, he always put his books back and they were always in pristine condition when he was through with them.

Seeing this library made him think of the same safety, so he climbed the stairs and headed inside. He stood in the entrance with his mouth open, staring at the vast number of volumes around him. Harry was broken out of his staring by a woman blocking his view. She wasn't as old as aunt Petunia but she was an adult. She had auburn hair in a long bob and horned glasses over her light brown eyes.

"Hello there." She said bending down to Harry's height. "Is this your first time in our library?" she asked. The name tag on her 3 piece green pencil skirt suit said Tiffany.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied cheeks going a bit pink.

Tiffany smiled at the cute boy. "Would you like a tour?" she asked holding out her hand.

Harry looked at her shocked but smiled hesitantly taking the offered hand. The young woman showed him to each of the different sections of the library, even though she doubted he had any interest in law or religion at this age. Once they were back at the front desk, she looked down at Harry.

"So that's the lot of it." She told the young boy. "Are there any books you are interested in?"

Harry looked up at the single nicest person he had ever met and decided he wanted to be her friend and trust her. "It's my birthday. I just got my mark." Harry said.

"Really?" She asked. Tiffany wondered why he wasn't at his party. But from the look of him, he was either very poor or homeless. She didn't want to scare him off though, so she focused on the other bit he said. "Can I see?" she asked putting her curiosity and wonder into her voice to cover the concern she was feeling.

Harry nodded and rolled up his sleeve. Tiffany bent close to the mark turning his arm to see the letter better. "It's beautiful. I bet the lucky girl is a classic beauty." She told the boy with a genuine smile.

Harry traced the letter with his finger. "Aunt Petunia said my mate was a freak. That's what the F stands for."

Tiffany looked shocked, ' _how could anyone say such a thing to a child?'_ she wondered. "Your aunt is just a jealous liar." She said with such conviction that Harry actually believed her.

"Then what could it mean?" Harry asked.

Instead of replying, Tiffany took his hand and half drug him to the baby section. She then pulled down a book of baby girl names. "Here." She said showing him the book. "The F could be for Faith, Fatima, Fiona, Felicity, Francesca, Frances, Felicia, Faye, Florence, Farrah, Fanny, Fay, " She read off a dozen names listed under F. "Your mates name could be any of those or any of the next 2 pages worth of girls names."

"You really think so?" Harry asked, eyes wide and hopeful.

"Of course I do."

"Do you have a mate mark?" He asked.

"Yes I do." She pulled up her shirt showing her midriff. Starting right under her belly button and spiraling anti-clockwise was the name WILLIAM, in an almost tribal script. Out from each letter was several nonsense letters that almost seemed to make words but several of the letters were missing.

"What are those for?" Harry asked motioning to the letters which almost looked like sun rays.

Tiffany smiled. "They tell about William. The kind of man he is. But they aren't complete yet. I think I know a few of them." She traced the letters coming from the A. It looked like A ve tu s. "I think this one is adventurous and I believe one of the I's is intelligent." She motioned to the 2 I's. One said In l ig, and the other was In i e.

Harry stared at the letters for a long while. "Have you found him yet?" Harry asked.

Tiffany sighed, dropping her shirt. "No, I haven't, but I'm only 19. I'll find him some day." She said with a smile.

Harry smiled up at her, a bright one that lit his emerald eyes. "When I get bigger, I'll help you."

She giggled. "I'd like that." She took his hand. "Come on let's go find a story to read."

That day sparked a long friendship. Harry spent most of his summer in the library, reading or helping Tiffany and Ms. Masefield, the head librarian. The older woman thought he was cute and did her best to encourage his curiosity. Harry had already learned from their first year that he was not to do better than Dudley in school. So with Tiffany's help, he made copies of all of his assignments. One to barely do and turn in and the other to try his best on and get help from Tiffany if he didn't understand.

In February, Tiffany showed him her mark the day after her birthday. There were more letters added and it was obvious the 'Loy l' was going to be loyal. Which was a good thing, Harry had learned that some of the personality traits were not all good. Ms. Masefield had Harsh as one of the traits for her Mathew. Along with willful and argumentative. That was why she had never put too much effort into finding her mate.

The next May, Dudley showed off the U that sat diagonal from his A. Harry was glad to be sent out of the house so he could laugh about it. Even he realized that the poor mate's name was going to be written across his arse cheek.

Harry was even more excited for his birthday. This time because Tiffany and Ms. Masefield were throwing him a party at the library. The weekend before, she had taken Harry to a clinic to get him some glasses that were his actual prescription instead of the flea market ones Aunt Petunia bought. She even said that when he got older, she would get him contacts so he didn't have to hide his pretty eyes.

Just like last year, at the stroke of 12 his arm itched. Right below the F now sat an R. Harry was so excited. He had written all the names from the baby girl's name book down in his school notebook. He now took it out and on a new page copied over those names with and FR at the beginning.

When he arrived at the library, Tiffany took him to the back office where there was a small cake, a few decorations and party hats for the 3 of them. It wasn't much, but Harry loved it. They gifted him with new notebooks and pens along with a stuffed pig that Tiffany thought was cute. Harry was almost in tears at the gifts because he had never gotten anything from anyone. He hugged both women, thanking them several times.

Harry never let Niblet the pig out of his sight. The little stuffed creature became his friend to replace the ones Dudley drove away. He had nothing and no money, so when Christmas came around, all the little crafts they did in class for their families, Harry instead took to Tiffany and Ms. Masefield. The two women wanted to help the boy, but there was nothing they could do for him. He was legally the Dursley's ward and without his testimony and physical evidence, they would be doing more harm than good. From what they could gather, it was only mental and psychological abuse. Most of which, they were combating anyway.

Dudley's 8th birthday saw a B added to the name. That year, an E was added to Harry's arm. When his family was getting to him, Harry would sometimes rub his arm and wonder if an A would appear next year, confirming that the name was in fact FREAK.

That February, they could almost guarantee that William was both willful and intelligent. Tiffany said that as long as willful wasn't synonymous with pushy or aggressive, she could handle that. Harry looked up the word and found it meant stubborn. Harry thought that may be a good thing if he ever wanted to keep a secret from Tiffany. She was worse than Sherlock Holmes when she was trying to figure something out. Harry felt like she could smell a lie a km away.

His ninth birthday brought a whole new set of issues Harry was not even aware could happen. Instead of another E, or a Y on his arm, Harry was now sporting the name FRED. When he showed the ladies, Tiffany just smiled and told him it was OK. That sometimes soul mates were the same gender. That didn't have to mean they would get together if Harry didn't want. They could just be best friends.

Tiffany's parents later told him the same thing. They were a kind couple that lived not far from the library, Harry had stayed over at their house a few times. He had to take the daybed in her mother's study but it was much nicer then the cupboard he usually slept in.

Harry wasn't so sure. He didn't know what his relatives would do, so he hid the mark, never letting a single line of it show. Petunia was a bit pleased with this, she took it to mean the little freak's arm really did say FREAK. It would serve him right for infecting their lives with his freakishness.

This became a habit for Harry to wear long sleeves, even in the heat of summer. By the time he was 11, seeing any of his arms was odd. He usually wore long sleeves that, having belonged to his much larger cousin, hung down over his hands as well. The only time Harry pushed up his sleeves was to do dishes and on the very hottest days of the summer.

One July day, not long before his 11th birthday, something odd happened. As usual for the summer, Harry was at the library right as it opened. Petunia had learned of his sanctuary long ago and as far as she was concerned, it was the perfect place for him. It got him out of the house and away from her so the six days a week the library was open, she gave him minimal chores preferring to do the work herself rather than be around the little bother. Sundays though, when the library was closed, he was heaped with chores to keep him out of sight and busy.

She had also noticed the boy beginning to take after his freakish father. He was lean and lanky and growing like a weed. Just last summer, they had to move him into Dudley's second bedroom for the simple fact that he was now too tall for her vacuum to fit under the stairs with him. What she didn't know was that all the meals and snacks he ate at the library were working with his magic to counter act his previously stunted growth.

That day, as he was walking toward Tiffany, who was unlocking the library door, an owl swooped down and perched on one of the urns framing the entrance. Tiffany and Harry both looked at the bird, then each other, then back to the bird.

"Tiffany." Harry said. "Look it has a letter tied to its leg." He pointed out in amazement.

The woman stared at the letter and the bird it was attached to in disbelief. "It does?" She said though it sounded more like a question.

"Hello pretty bird." Harry said to the creature. "Is that for Tiffany?" The owl looked directly at him, shook its head and held the leg out to him. "For me? But I never get mail. Especially not from owls."

"Well take it and let's see what it says." Tiffany told him setting her things on the lip of the other urn. The dry soil in the pots wouldn't hurt her papers any so she wasn't worried and it freed her hands to help.

 _Mr. H Potter_

 _Staff Desk_

 _144 Wisteria Walk_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

Was what it said on the front in elegant green ink. "There's no stamp." Harry commented.

"Well it was sent by... owl" Tiffany replied still finding that very weird. "I wonder why it came here and not to your home?"

Harry looked down and blushed. "Maybe because this is my home. At least more of one than number 4 has ever been." he replied not knowing the far reaching consequences of that statement.

Tiffany smiled, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and kissing the top of his head. She had to pull him down a bit to do so. Harry had out grown her modest 5'4" during the past school year. He was now about 5'6". "Well go on and open it."

(Identical letter to the one in the books)

"Magic." Was all Harry could say in response after reading the letter.

"Well you have done some rather odd things, unexplainable things, in the past." Tiffany said.

"You don't think it's a trick?" He asked insecurely.

"Well if we look at this logically, then I say no, it is not a trick. Owls are known for being rather hard to train, all raptors are in fact, they are also mostly nocturnal so training one to deliver a letter, especially during the day would take a lot of time and effort. I don't think anyone would put that much effort into a silly prank."

"So what do we do?" Harry asked then with a smile.

"Well...um... Mr. Bird. Can you wait for our reply?" She asked the owl. It looked at her sharply but nodded. "Let's go in and pen a quick reply asking for more information. We can ask the person to come to my house since I have my suspicions the ' _freakishness'_ your aunt talks about is really your magic which means she knows about it and hasn't told you."

Harry looked grave at that news. The thought that his aunt was hiding something that important from him boiled his blood. If his aunt knew, that had to mean his mum was magical too. While he was angry at Petunia, he was glad to have another tiny piece to add to the puzzle that was his parents. He already doubted they really died in a wreck.

Tiffany finished unlocking and the two of them went into her office. She helped Harry write up a quick reply and sent it off with the waiting owl in one of the library's envelopes. They had asked for more information and told whoever was coming to meet them at Tiffany's house, which was at the end of Wisteria Walk, the following Friday.

As soon as Ms. Masefield came in, they told her about the odd occurrence. She agreed that it was likely no joke, and easily gave Tiffany the day off to take care of their boy. Both ladies had all but adopted him. Harry had spent the night at both of their homes before, and he had also celebrated his tenth birthday by staying the night in Ms. Masefield's guest room.

That day, Harry spent his time reading every fiction novel about magic that he could. That night when he returned he very politely asked his aunt if he could stay at Tiffany's next weekend. Petunia agreed that he could go home with the woman on Thursday and return Monday after the library closed. She and Vernon were planning a weekend away anyway. So from her point of view, that was simply killing two birds with one stone. Harry was ecstatic and very genuinely thanked her. This would be the longest he was ever allowed to stay. He quickly called her to make sure the extra night was OK. Harry all but danced up to his room that night. It was hard for him to fall asleep knowing he would get to stay with Tiffany for four whole nights.

Again, Petunia was glad to have him gone. If she could get away with it, she'd pawn the freak off on those two fools and wash her hands of him. She knew the freaks would know, and this time they might do something freakish to make her keep him.

Tiffany, even though she was 25 now, still lived with her parents. She was taking online classes to become a certified librarian herself. She hoped to take over running the library when Ms. Masefield retired while working to become a museum curator. Her dream job was to be an archaeologist but she didn't have the money to go to school that long and was too proud to ask for much from her parents. Her parents were older and in the past 6 years had learned about Harry's situation and come to see him as a grandson. Harry knew their names were Mary and Lou because both had visible soul marks.

Mary was proudly written in elegant cursive along Lou's left cheek bone. Sweeping down toward his ear was the words; Macabre, Artistic, Romantic and Yauld. Harry had to look up the first and last words. Macabre being disturbing or horrifying and Yauld meant active or nimble. Harry thought that was fitting since Mary was an artist and many people had called some of her works macabre. The words of Lou's name wrapped around Mary's neck. They read; Lucky, Opinionated and Understanding. All of which suited the older man as well. He was a bit of a gambler and had won most of the family's savings.

It was Lou and Mary who had finally taken Harry clothes shopping when he was 8 and first stayed over. So while he still wore Dudley's jumpers over his clothes to keep them clean, he had a simple wardrobe of his own. Every year since then, he had spent Christmas Eve and Christmas day with the Thomson family. Mary only having a few cousins who weren't close and Lou's twin brothers having died in WWII. Which was even more proof of Lou's luck because he had been in the same house when a bomb hit nearby during the Blitz. Though he had mentioned it once, he didn't like to talk about it. Harry had researched the Blitz but out of respect hadn't asked.

When he and Tiffany arrived Thursday evening, the two received warm hugs. Both Mary and Lou were very curious about the visitor they would receive in the morning. Mary had been inspired by the letter Tiffany had taken with her to show them.

She had painted four new canvases and made two new sculptures about magic. Harry was very impressed by the large clay dragon when she showed him her new work later that day. Mary even let him help her put the glaze on before firing it in her back garden kiln.

Mary had taught him some things but he much preferred metal work and engraving to pottery and sculpting. When Tiffany had seen the chicken scratch he called handwriting, she had forced him to learn script and calligraphy. He could now write elegantly if he wanted, while his normal handwriting had become loopy it was no more decipherable than before.

They had a nice dinner fixed by Lou since, with all her artistic skill, and all Tiffany's knowledge they could both burn water trying to boil it. Harry thought that was hilarious and he had tried to teach them but each attempt just meant another pot going into the trash.

Harry woke early to fix breakfast for the family. Lou had protested the first time he stayed over but they had come to an agreement. Harry could cook breakfast but Lou handled the other two meals of the day. Harry had made the comment about him not doing too much on his prosthetic leg but that only earned him a scolding for sass. The same bomb that had killed his brothers had taken his leg from the knee down, but it hadn't stopped him. He had gone to university and became an investment banker. He only worked four days a week. Mary just worked out of their home, so Harry had been allowed to walk to their house and spend the day when he didn't feel like going to the library. He had supper with them at least one night a week when on summer holiday.

Just after they had eaten breakfast there was a knock on the door. Tiffany straightened her top and went to answer the door. "Professor McGonagall?" She asked the person at the door.

"Yes. And you are Miss. Thomson?" A stern voice replied.

"Yes ma'am, please do come in. We are just in the kitchen." Tiffany told her, leading the lady to them.

Harry looked the woman over. She was tall, well taller than Tiffany, with her hair pulled back into a severe bun. She was wearing a business pantsuit the same shade of green as the ink on his letter. She looked like just the kind of lady you didn't want to mess with.

Her eyes fell on Harry. His hair had been trimmed so that his scar was covered but wasn't as much of a birds nest. His bright emerald eyes behind simple wire glasses that almost faded into his face. With proper nutrition his face a filled out a bit, accentuating his high cheek bones and heart shaped face, and, unbeknown to him, reducing his resemblance to his father.

"Professor. This is my mother Mary, my father Lou and Harry Potter the one you sent the letter to." Tiffany introduced.

They all stood and shook her hand before Lou asked what she would like to drink.

Minerva hadn't been too surprised when she had been asked to come talk to Harry. She had been surprised though when the letter asked her to go to another house and that she would be meeting someone other than the Dursley's. Taking in the family and Harry himself, she was pleased with what she saw. He looked like a healthy boy, and a healthy mix of both parents.

"Mr. Potter may I ask when you began staying here? I was under the impression you lived with your aunt." She asked once they were seated and she had been served tea.

"What do you know of the Dursleys?" Mary asked in an uncharacteristically venomous tone.

McGonagall looked taken a back. "I was there when he was placed with them." She replied.

"Tell me, he wasn't really left on the stoop like a pile of rubbish, right?" Lou asked with a raised brow.

"Well... Um..." She replied ears turning pink.

"And you are here to convince us you can be trusted with Harry's safety?" Tiffany asked crossing her arms. "How is abandoning a child in the middle of a November night the responsible thing to do. Or were you trying to play out some sick fairy tale where the hero is raised by wolves in the woods?"

"I... Th... The headmaster didn't want to bother..."

"More like he had just enough marbles to know that harpy would rather gnaw off her own arms than take him in." Mary said descriptively. "She claimed his soul mark would read Freak, and emotionally abuses him. She withholds food as punishment. For goodness sake, the boy hadn't had a birthday party until he was 7 and only then because Tiffany and the other librarian threw him one." She all but shouted standing and pacing the kitchen in her anger.

Minerva bowed her head in shame. "I told him they were the worst kind of muggles. I told him not to leave Mr. Potter there. But he made good points as well."

"What good points?" Harry asked softly. He was red in the face from Mary sharing his home life. He didn't talk much about it but all three of them were very clever and had put two and two together.

"Mr. Potter what do you know about how your parents died?" She asked.

"Aunt Petunia says my father was a drunken bum that crashed their car killing them both and giving me this scar." Harry said lifting his bangs.

McGonagall closed her eyes and breathed out through her nose to hold back her anger. "I dare say your father was likely never in a muggle car, much less ever drove one. Your father was an Auror, a magical police officer, your mother was getting her mastery in charms. James, your father, was also from a very wealthy and politically powerful family, he and your grandfather allied against a terrorist group called the Death Eaters. They burned your grandparents home to the ground with them trapped inside a few years before you were born. James was responsible for catching many of them and sending them to prison, making him an even bigger target. It was the leader of these terrorists, a man named V...V... Voldemort," She said with some difficulty, but she thought Harry deserved to hear the name. "Who attacked their... your home. He battled and killed both James and Lily. When he tried to kill you something happened, the magic backfired and he was destroyed instead. His reign of terror was so bad that you were, _ARE_ , considered a hero. Your hero status and the fact that many of the Death Eaters were able to buy their way out of prison are the reasons why you were placed here in the muggle... non-magical, world. Dumbledore thought you would be safe here. The Death Eaters believe Muggles are beneath them and have no idea how to even dress when in the muggle world, making it impossible to find you. The thought was for you to grow up free of the burden of fame for something you likely don't remember." She explained.

They all sat in silence, taking in what she told them.

"So there are people out there that think that those without magic are less than them?" Lou said in a strangely calm voice. "I assume those with great magical pedigree are thought to be our betters. Meaning the politically powerful James Potter marrying the muggle mutt was quite the upset."

"That... is … correct." She said slowly. "Most don't share that opinion."

"I don't give a shit what most think!" Lou shouted turning red in the face. "That arse hole is a mother fucking Hitler trying to make an Arian race only with magic. He and all his little followers should be taken out and shot. The original bastard cost me my brothers and my leg! Why the fuck should I let this one have MY boy!?" He shouted the last question nearly in her face.

Harry was beaming at being called his boy, his son. While this news was awful, the professor was right. He couldn't even remember his parents, so it had even less of an effect on him than talking about WWII in history. In that class at least he could relate the bombing of London and the suffering children to Lou and it made it personal. Here, all he had was a flash of green and a laugh, one that sounded rather like Freddy Kruger.

McGonagall had no answer for that. "The magical people will lynch the Headmaster if Mr. Potter doesn't come back."

"Good." Tiffany said. "He deserves it for the abuses Harry has had to endure. For the mistreatment, the too many chores and the verbal lashings. I'd put your Headmaster right there on the gallows with those Death Eaters." She said with absolute conviction. "Harry can go to a different school. I'm sure there's at least one on the continent and if not we can head to America or Australia. You said yourself, wizards don't think we have any brains. What's the chances of you finding us if we get on a plane across the pond?"

Head still bowed, she was cursing Albus in her mind. "There are a number of schools around the world. And you are correct. While I can blend in in the muggle world, I would have almost no chance of finding where you had gone should you leave the country. But I will tell you I don't think V...Voldemort is dead. I believe he will come back. And he will come after Harry again. If for no other reason than his pride. Albus may have made a grave mistake by placing Harry with the Dursleys, but he is a very powerful wizard and the only man Voldemort fears." Thankfully not tripping over the name this time. "Being at Hogwarts could offer him protection. I also hate to say it but you would be considered kidnappers as well. Since while Mrs. Dursley is his muggle guardian he also has a magical guardian as well. They would have the last say over what school he can attend." she told them.

"And who is this guardian?" Harry asked, anger now coloring his voice. He didn't like secrets any more than he liked bullies and it was sounding like she was going to try and bully him into going to this school.

Minerva blinked. "I... I don't know. I assume it would be Albus, the headmaster. We could ask at the bank if you'll allow me to escort you to Diagon Alley. That is the name of the magical shopping area in London. We could go there, find your guardian and see what they have to say about this matter, and why they have never contacted you."

"I think that sounds like an excellent plan." Tiffany said. "Father and I will go with you. Now what should we wear to blend in in your world?" She asked.

With three transfigured robes donned, Minerva summoned the Knight Bus. She hated riding the thing, but it was the only way to transport so many people on short notice and she didn't want to be stuck on a long train ride with these people angry at her.

While they were riding, she made more mental notes to throttle Albus. How dare he put her in such a predicament? He should have been looking after the boy. In fact, he had lied to her face on more than one occasion. Telling her he was fine, that Harry was a happy and healthy young man with a strong resemblance to his father. While he was healthy, he was neither happy nor did he strongly resemble James. Harry looked like a strong mix of Lily and Dorea, James' mother, with little of his father in him. He didn't have the Potter flyaway hair, their sable eyes, or anything other than a need for glasses.

By the time they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, McGonagall was ready to pull every hair from the old codgers head. On the outside though, she was calm and collected. She may be the head of the lions, but she had a Slytherin mask that few could compete with.

While her charges were looking around the pub in wonder, very few magicals even made note of them. It was common this time of year for both McGonagall and Sprout to escort muggleborns to the alley for their school supplies. Pomona was covering for her today since Minerva had a closer relationship with James and Lily.

They made their way to the bank without a single person even guessing Harry was who he was. As they entered, the goblin guards gave a slight nod to them. Harry and the Thomsons returned it with a slightly deeper one. The guards made a small face in thanks. Harry giggled lightly. The face, while not what you would call a smile on a human, had the same softening effect and made them look much friendlier. Tiffany and Lou had realized they were WAY out of their depth the moment Harry had to take their hands to even see the dingy little pub.

Not even noticing what had occurred behind her, Minerva headed straight to the first open teller. "I need to see the Potter account manager right away." She said placing Harry's key on the desk.

The goblin gave her a sour look before turning and speaking in his own tongue to another goblin. Turning back to her he said, "Griphook will take you there."

As she began following said goblin, the others held back. "We're sorry for her rudeness. She is helping us but we aren't close." Tiffany said.

"Yeah, she tried to bully me into going to her school earlier. Sorry from me too." Harry added.

"You would think a woman of her age and position would have a few manners." Lou added before all three turned and jogged to catch up to Minerva and Griphook.

The teller and all the goblins in hearing distance were surprised by the apologies and the hinted hostility in the Potter Heir's words. Out of all the Hogwarts staff, only Flitwick and Sprout were polite to the goblins. But only Sprout was on good terms with them, Flitwick having burned that bridge long before he became a teacher. Snoutlout would know of what occurred before the party arrived at his office so that he could respond accordingly.

The four of them were led to a hallway with rather plain office doors the like of which you could find in any bank or office all over the world. They came to a stop before one that read:

 _ **Snoutlout**_

 _Senior Account Manager_

 _Potter, Black, Bones and Macnair_

Below the English words were ones none of the humans could read. They were correctly assumed to be goblin writing. Griphook knocked and there was a gruff "Enter" heard from the other side as the door swung open on its own.

As they entered, there were three chairs in front of the desk and one in the center behind those. On the other side of the desk sat an average looking goblin, though he appeared older than the tellers or guards. He also had Goblin writing on his right cheek just under his eye, higher than Lou's, it looked almost like eyeliner.

Harry walked up to him and held out his hand, like he'd seen the Thomson's do the few times they had taken him to a meeting with them. "Hello sir. I'm Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you." He greeted with a smile.

The goblin took his hand and shook it. "Snoutlout. And the pleasure is all mine." He replied with the same softening expression the guards had earlier.

"Lou Thomson." He said offering his hand next as Harry took the seat across from Snoutlout. "I hope you can answer some of our questions."

"I will do my best."

Lou took the seat on Harry's left as Tiffany took their place in offering her hand. "Tiffany Thomson and I do apologize for us just barging in on such short notice."

Snoutlout took a calculated risk by taking the lady's hand and touching his forehead to the back of it before releasing her. "Thank you for the apology." He replied.

She took the final seat on Harry's right. Minerva felt very uncomfortable having already sat before Harry began his introduction.

"What is it you need today?" He asked realizing something was very wrong.

"We would like to know who Harry's magical guardian is and why they have never contacted him." Tiffany said a fire in her eyes.

Snoutlout was very shocked. "Gringotts was under the impression Mr. Potter was living with his guardian."

"I've been living with Petunia and Vernon Dursley." Harry replied.

"WHAT!" He shouted standing from his seat. "You were never to go anywhere near that woman. Your dame specifically forbid it. Why is he not with Sirius Black, his godfather and rightful magical guardian? That is what their will stated was to happen." He said addressing the question to McGonagall.

"Sirius Black is in Azkaban for betraying the Potter's to the Dark Lord." Minerva replied.

"There is no possible way he can be there legally, since Lord Malfoy has not brought the trial results to us to claim control of the Black assets." He replied.

"So my godfather is being held in prison illegally?" Harry said in shock. "And the bank thought I was living with him. That's why no one ever investigated. They assumed I was in good hands."

"Yes Mr. Potter. And for that I apologize. We have been sending your account statements with his to Mr. Black this whole time. I had wondered why he never came in to claim the ring when his Grand-sire past three years ago. We assumed he had taken you out of the country for your own protection from the remaining dark forces. We... I never thought anything was wrong because your Grand-dame, Dorea Potter nee Black, made sure the Potter investments and businesses were all self-sustaining."

Harry nodded. "It's not your fault. I can see that you didn't know. The wizards should have told you. Maybe then you could have gotten him out and Sirius could have been raising me. I think I need a lawyer."

"Yes. A good one." Lou added. "We want to sue the pants off whoever imprisoned Mr. Black and whoever put Harry with those people. I want them penniless by the time we're through. To throw a man in jail without a trial is shameful and from the sound of it, they kidnapped Harry and placed him with his relatives against his parents' wishes, which is another crime. One that you can be charged of as well _Madame_." He said glaring at her over his shoulder the word Madame said with contempt.

"I... I had no idea." McGonagall replied in shock.

"And didn't care enough to check." Tiffany said. "Since Mr. Black in still in prison and may or may not be innocent who then takes guardianship of Harry?"

Snoutlout pulled a piece of parchment from his desk and looked it over. "Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom nee Lynch are listed first as his godparents. Since Mr. Black is incarcerated and Mrs. Longbottom is in St. Mungo's. Mr. Potter goes to... me?" He said in shock.

 _"If neither godparent is available or able we leave the care of our son and heir in the capable hands of our friend and account manager Snoutlout. We understand the poor relationship between wizards and goblins so we authorize him to choose a competent human Gringotts employee to act as regent until Harry is 15 and has passed his OWLs. At such time_ , _he is to be emancipated and given the title Lord Potter and all that goes along with it. If Snoutlout precedes us in death_ , _Harry is to be placed with Andromeda Tonks and her husband as magical guardians, but they are not to become regents of the Potter fortune."_

He read out for them.

"Tha... that's unheard of." Minerva exclaimed. "How could James be so foolish?"

"You think it's foolish to trust your banker?" Lou asked. "I don't know much about this magical world. But in our world, the person controlling your money needs to have your absolute trust. They can screw you over easily, and since they have your money you can't do shit about it. If you don't trust someone, you don't put them in charge of your livelihood."

"That being said." Tiffany spoke once McGonagall was shocked into silence. "My parents and I have been all but raising Harry since he was six. I'd like to see the credentials for the person you pick and be allowed to approve them."

Snoutlout looked at her for a long moment before his lips pulled back in the imitation of a grin. Unlike the softening expression, this one appeared almost feral. "You, Miss Thomson, are a very clever woman. May I ask you a personal question?"

"You may. But I may not answer." She replied.

"What is the name of your soul mate?"

In lieu of answering, she stood and lifted her shirt enough for him to see. Once she lowered it and sat again, she asked, "Why did you want to know?"

"Miss Thomson, there are very few humans we trust to work for or with us closely enough to be considered for Mr. Potter's guardianship. Of those few dozen, less than ten are mated... married. I thought if there is a chance you, who has taken in Mr. Potter like a son, were the mate of one of them then they would make the best guardian and regent. Allow me to review our employees that are available for this type of job and see who the best is. I'll bring the top five and let you and your father choose from those. While I am gone, can I offer you any refreshments?"

"If it's all the same to you," Lou said "If it's going to be a bit, we'd rather take a bit of Harry's trust and explore this alley."

Snoutlout nodded. "Alright. Let's meet back here in..." he looked at his calendar. "Two hours. That will give me time to make the selection and time to get started on Mr. Black's case. I'll have the Potter's retainer here as well. I'm more than sure he'll what to know what has been going on with his client."

"Thank you sir." Harry said. "How do I get money from my trust?"

"Prick your finger and place a drop here. This will create a new key and cause all others to vanish. Since Madame McGonagall was in possession of your old one, there is a chance it has been copied and your vault compromised. I will also begin an audit of all the Potter accounts to insure that hasn't happened.

"Never let anyone use your key Mr. Potter. If you lose it come to us and we will make a new one just like this, only from now on there is a 3g fee for each."

After it was done and the key appeared, Snoutlout spoke again. "Take the key to any teller and tell them how much you want. This can be done for amounts up to 50g. Anything over that will require taking a trip to your vault in person."

Harry nodded and pocketed the key. They left the office and headed back to the teller. Harry only took out 20g then they left the bank.

"We can handle it from here Madame." Tiffany told McGonagall. "If we decide to let Harry come to your school, we will contact you before the 31st deadline."

"Frankly, we don't want you knowing our business." Lou added.

Harry nodded, "I don't like bullies and you tried to bully me into going to your school."

Minerva only nodded before apparating out. She hung her head in shame. Everything that was said was the truth. She had tried to browbeat him into attending, tried scare tactics and everything. Looking back on this morning, she was horrified by her attitude. She'd been behaving like Severus. Minerva headed up to Poppy to have her head examined. She hoped there was something wrong because she didn't want to think she was capable of such actions on her own. She just hoped the person chosen was someone with British sympathies that could convince Harry to attend Hogwarts.

They headed into the robe shop and bought some plain black robes for themselves since McGonagall had warned them the transfiguration would ware off in just over an hour. So now safely dress incognito, they window shopped. Harry was fascinated by all of the weird and gross things in the apothecary. The Quidditch shop caught all their imaginations, they all wondered what it would be like to fly on a broom. The only other two shops they stopped in were the book store, where they asked for all the books available to teach muggleborns about the wizarding world, and the ice cream parlor, where they had a snack, before heading back to the bank with 15 minutes left of their break.

This time, they stopped and gave the guards a bow, which was easily returned. They then headed to the nearest open teller and Lou asked him to tell Snoutlout they were here whenever he was ready for them. The politeness and willingness to wait, pleased the other goblins even more. These people were going to have better service in the future.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: Cutting it here due to this chapter becoming a beast!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: edited by dainemalfoy

Harry is rich like it or lump it

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

They had to wait about five minutes, before the same goblin as before came and escorted them back to the office. Inside sat Snoutlout behind his desk as he was before, but now the three chairs were turned so that they could face both his desk and a much smaller work table that had been set up with a very stately man behind it.

The man stood and came to greet them. "Johnathan Archer. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I and my father before me have been the Potter family retainer for over 75 years. Father was very perturbed when he was blocked time and again from seeing young Mr. Potter here. But since Mr. Black was incarcerated and Mrs. Longbottom was attacked, and the Potter's wills sealed, there was nothing we could legally do without Mr. Potter himself. Father, and myself since his passing 4 years ago, have been compiling a case just waiting to catch Mr. Potter so we could set everything into motion." He explained while shaking Lou and Harry's hands and kissing the back of Tiffany's.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your father." Tiffany said. Johnathan nodded in acknowledgment. "I'm Tiffany Thomson and this is my father. We unofficially adopted Harry when he was 6. My family and Ms. Masefield, my boss, have been caring for him as best as we can ever since." She explained.

"Snoutlout told me about Mr. Potter living with his Aunt. I can assure you, she will be added to our list of law suits and I will have some muggle officers escort you to their residence to collect anything you wish from there, and collect evidence for my case. But I promise you, Mr. Potter, will not stay another night in that house. I think at least until he starts school this year, where ever that may be," He quickly added as not to anger anyone, "you and your family should stay in one of the Potter houses. There are several and they have some very powerful wards around them that can protect you from anyone that may wish Mr. Potter harm."

"What's a ward?" Harry asked.

"A ward is like an invisible magical bubble around something, usually a home. Each ward has a function. Most homes have 5 basic wards; restricted floo access, anti-fire, anti-weather damage, structural support and intruder alarms." Snoutlout explained. "I know the Potter manor that was destroyed the night your grandparents were killed had many more wards. Reports from that night say that 8 of the attackers were killed or incapacitated by the wards before they were broken. If not for the sheer number of attackers and your grand-sires health, they may have escaped."

Harry nodded, "My grandfather was sick?"

"Yes Mr. Potter." Johnathan said sadly. "Charles Potter, your grandfather, was hit with a dark curse while fighting Grindelwald years before. His strong magic was all that was keeping him alive by that time. His bones were being eaten away by the curse. It was horrible." The man said with his head bowed.

Harry nodded, saddened that he would never get to meet his grandparents, but glad to know more about them.

Tiffany spoke up to change the subject from that grim tale. "Have you had time to get a list for us?"

"Yes I have. These are for the top five. You can look over them but I think these two are the best options." Snoutlout replied handing over five files with the two mentioned on top.

Tiffany, already liking this goblin, only took the top two, handing the others to her father to look at.

The first was Anthony Brigsby. A 34 year old halfblood with two sons aged 8 and 6. His wife and soul mate had died of dragon pox two years ago and he was doing well raising the two boys. His job with the bank was evaluating and cataloging items with rare curses on them to be handed off to a specialist. He'd worked for the bank over 15 years and was an outstanding employee. There was also two photos in the file. The first showed a slim young looking man with short brown hair and yellow hawk like eyes. He was dressed like an average businessman. The second showed the same man from the back in only his underwear. His mate's name was in large letters curling in a serpentine-like fashion down his left thigh each word curling out from alternating sides so that the overall design was very abstract.

The other file caused Tiffany to pause. Her cheeks turned pink from ogling the man's picture, not even reading the name. He was broad with a shoulder to waist ratio of a Dorito. His long red hair drew her into his intelligent baby blue eyes.

Pulling her eyes away, she squeaked when she read the name. _William 'Bill' Arthur Weasley_. Her mate, this Greek god could be her mate. Taking a few minutes for her mind to process that information she read the rest of the file. He was a 21 year old pureblood, no wife, children or significant other was listed, but in the family section there was a list of eight names. Since six were male names she assumed they were his parents and siblings. She had trouble getting her head around 6 siblings though. It said he was a curse breaker and had been promoted to that position just two years after joining the bank. It was noted as an achievement so she assumed that meant it usually took longer. He'd been working for the bank for four years and was currently finishing an assignment in Cairo.

"You think Mr. Weasley is my mate?" She asked, face still pink.

"Yes I do. This is a picture of his mate mark." Snoutlout said handing it over.

It took her a minute to see the mark, she was too busy devouring the man's bare chest. There, hung like a party banner from his collar bones was TIFFANY in bold letters. Most of the words were filled in and those that weren't were close. There was; Trust ng, Intel gent, Fidge y, Focu ed, Atte ive, Nosy and Y uth ul. It was easy to tell the words were; Trusting, Intelligent, Fidgety, Focused, Attentive, Nosy and Youthful. She blushed a bit more at nosy and fidgety. Just as she did, she had to stop herself from fidgeting which made her blush darker.

"I see." She said, trying to keep the squeak out of her voice and failing.

Lou chuckled, taking the folder and reading about his daughters supposed mate. "All these names are his brothers, sister, and his parents?" he asked.

"Yes, his parents are Molly and Arthur, siblings Charles, Perseus, George, Fredrick, Ronald, and Ginevra."

"Fredrick?" Harry asked hand going to his bicep.

"Yes." Snoutlout said in conformation.

"Is that your mate's name?" Johnathan asked taking in the motion and pinking of Harry's cheeks.

"We think so sir." Harry replied, cheeks bright with embarrassment. He didn't know how he felt about his soul mate being a guy.

Johnathan smiled at him. "There is nothing to be ashamed about. I know in the muggle world there are people who look down on that kind of relationship, but here in the magical world, same sex relationships are treated the same as any other. Due to the nature of magic those couples are able to have children. Don't ask me for the mechanics of how that works. For those questions I suggest seeing a mediwitch at St. Mungo's. But my soul mate is a man. I haven't met him yet be he is." Johnathan turned and lifted the back of his jacket, showing the name Andrew on his low back. They couldn't make out any other words as they ran up under his clothes.

Harry looked the name over and then smiled he lifted his sleeve and showed the FREDRI down his arm.

To take the attention off Harry, Tiffany again got them back on topic. "I think we should wait until Mr. Weasley is back in the country and talk to him. If he's interested in taking care of Harry and pursuing a relationship, then he can be Harry's guardian. If not, we will go with Mr. Brigsby."

"That sounds reasonable." Snoutlout told them in agreement. "If you can come back in on the 20th, that's the day after he arrives, we can have the discussion then. Moving on. I have done an audit on Mr. Potter's trust account and nothing is amiss. I am currently running full audits on the 7 other vaults I am a manager of and have encouraged my fellow managers to do the same. The Potter ancestral vault will take much longer to audit due to its vastness. Since that cannot be accessed until the 21st a full business day after the conclusion of our custody meeting, it shouldn't be an issue. I do believe we should do an inheritance test so there are no surprises in a few years when it will be required to take the Potter Lordship."  
Lou nodded. "I'm guessing that will show other families he is now the head of due to the losses in the war?"

"Yes exactly and it will show any bequeaths given to him from various families either due to an alliance or to him as the boy hero."

"Speaking of, we were able to seize the mail that has been prevented from coming to you directly by a mail ward. There are many fan letters and gifts that have arrived over the years especially on your birthday. We have been issuing a general thank you to the senders and had the items placed in your trust vault if you would like to look at them. We also have all the letters in an old back log. Along with all the good gifts, there were several cursed letters and items. Each of those have also been kept in a secure location and again we have been waiting to press charges against those senders we have identified."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Tiffany, can we come Sunday, if the bank is open and look at those things. I'd like to write to the people personally. They were nice enough to send me something, I should respond myself."

Tiffany smiled at him "Alright Harry. I'm sure Mr. Archer has an itemized list of senders so we can spend the days until our meeting writing replies. We'll even stop in the pet shop and get you an owl tomorrow as well."

"Mr. Potter, Gringotts only closes on the 12th of March, that's our only national holiday. Every other day of the year we are open 24/7." Snoutlout told him.

Harry smiled planning on packing a lunch and all but camping in the vault until they were done. "Sir, why March 12th?" Harry asked.

"That is the day our peace treaty was signed in year 1700BC. Before that, there were 15 goblin clans and they warred over territory and just about anything else you can think of to fight about. But that day the clans signed a treaty binding them together as one nation and to this day there has not been a goblin civil war." He explained.

"Thank you for telling me sir. I hope to learn more about your people. You and the others here at the bank have been very nice." Harry replied.

"The test." Snoutlout said ears darkening. Harry's kindness and genuine interest was so unusual it embarrassed him. "All Mr. Potter must do is again prick his finger and touch this quill to the blood. It will extract the correct amount and glow when finished. Then you place it on this parchment. It will begin to write by itself." He explained.

Harry did as he was told but was still a bit shocked as the black quill began turning red as it took his blood before glowing the same bright red when finished. He sat it down as instructed and the thing began to dance across the page. There were 9 entries when the quill went up in smoke.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter, it was meant to do that. The quill is burnt to prevent your blood from being stolen. A magical creature's blood can be used to harm or bind them in many different ways." All three of them nodded understanding, they would have to be careful of all his scrapes and cuts from now on.

"You have a few more holdings than I was expecting." Snoutlout said looking at the parchment before handing it to them.

 _ **Potter**_

 _Heir Lord, Last of Line_

 _25 Properties; 12 Business, 13 Residential_

 _1,982,093 Liquid assets_

 _Net Worth: 1,793,234,917_

 _ **Black**_

 _Heir Lord_

 _9 Properties; 7 Business, 2 Residential_

 _911,627 Liquid assets_

 _Net Worth: 2,131,658_

 _ **Finch**_

 _Heir Lord_

 _6 Properties; 4 Business, 2 Residential_

 _150,081 liquid assets_

 _Net Worth: 658,222_

 _ **Entwhistle**_

 _Heir Lord_

 _3 Properties; 1 Business, 2 Residential_

 _429,143 liquid assets_

 _Net Worth: 767,349_

 _ **Lupin**_

 _Heir Lord by non-blood adoption_

 _(Lordship can be contested by duel, after 3 duels by different House Lupin members_

 _Lordship cannot be contested again.)_

 _3 Properties; 0 Business, 3 Residential_

 _100,056 Liquid assets_

 _Net Worth: 569,104_

 _ **Slytherin**_

 _Heir Lord by Conquest_

 _1 Properties; 0 Business, 1 Residential_

 _0 Liquid assets_

 _Net Worth: 2,146,619 (estimated)_

 _ **Ashwinder**_

 _Heir Lord by Bequeath_

 _0 Properties_

 _100,009 Liquid assets_

 _Net Worth: 150,792_

 _ **Belkin**_

 _Heir by Bequeath_

 _1 Properties; 1 Business, 0 Residential_

 _70,106 Liquid assets_

 _Net Worth: 135,619_

 _ **Hobes**_

 _Heir by Bequeath_

 _1 Properties; 0 Business, 1 Residential_

 _10,198 Liquid assets_

 _Net Worth: 70,839_

 _ **Total Liquid assets:**_ _3,753,313_

 _ **Total Net Worth:**_ _1,800,404,478_

All four humans stared at the piece of paper unable to take in the vast numbers that where presented.

"How much is that?" Harry asked pointing to the Total Net Worth.

Tiffany looked at the number and nearly gawked again. She could now see why the Potter family had such an expensive looking lawyer. "That's almost 2 billion. Snoutlout, what does that convert to in pounds?"

"These numbers are in galleons. At the current exchange rate 1g is equal to 20 Euro or 17 and a half pounds." he replied

"So I have almost 28 billion pounds?" Harry asked.

"No you have roughly 16 million pounds. You are worth about 28 billion. That is, if you sold all the books, jewels, properties, and so on, that all your families own you would have that much." He explained the concept that was clearly going over the boy's head.

Harry nodded trying to understand.

"Don't worry Harry, I can help you learn how manage that money, and I can help which ever man we choose to be your regent until you come of age." Lou said. He's investment banking would come in handy here.

"Thanks." Harry said smiling at the older man.

"Th... that's more than even I expected." Johnathan said still trying to believe his eyes and ears. "I never really believed all the rumors of the dark lord being heir of Slytherin. But I don't think you have faced any other person with magic so that must be it." He said in his shock.

"Snoutlout," Tiffany said after looking over the list again. "What is the difference between these … titles? Heir Lord, and just Heir. And I am a bit confused by the Lupin family."

"Yes I'm glad you brought that up. Heir is just as the name implies Mr. Potter is the Heir to that family. Heir Lord is the same only it comes with the title of Lord, and more importantly a seat on the Wizengamont. Giving Mr. Potter, or his regent 6 votes, since there are less than 60 families currently represented that's 10percent of the body." he explained "I cannot claim to have all the answers about the Lupin family. For the actual number of members and their status you can have Lord Archer research them at the Ministry. But, as far as I know the last Lord Lupin's only son was infected with lycanthropy making him a werewolf. Werewolves are prohibited from taking Lordships and preforming blood adoptions. From that information I would assume Lord Lupin's son informally or magically adopted Mr. Potter making him heir. Whether Mr. Lupin was aware of this, I cannot say."

"Now what?" Lou asked nodding at the information and wondering what Harry would want to do with it. He knew Harry was a clever boy and would voice questions or ideas later once he was back home where he felt more secure and had time to assimilate everything.

"Well, being heir by blood, Harry is able to stay at any of the Potter, Black, Finch, or Entwhistle properties that are unoccupied." Snoutlout said to them. "I have my assistant fetching those as we speak. My suggestion would be to go home and discuss this as a family, and choose which property to live in. I also suggest you allow your regent to live with you, that way they will be able to have the wards tied to them. Some of the more powerful wards may be draining on Mr. Potter's growing magical core. Sometime over the next week, you need to meet with Lord Archer to go over your cases and law suits but I think all three of you have had enough for one day."

"You're right Snoutlout you have given us a lot to think about." Lou said. "We'll take a day or two and do as you suggest."

"Yes. Thank you for your time and help." Tiffany added with a smile as they stood to leave.

"Thank you both very much." Harry added. "I'm glad to know more about my family and that I don't have to go back to the Dursleys."

"Allow me to give you a portkey back to your house." Snoutlout said. Getting them the files and a length of rope. "This is a reusable goblin made portkey. When you wish to go home say 'home', when you want to come back say 'alley'. It will deposit you at the portkey/Apparation site in Diagon Alley which is near where you entered today. That will save on travel time and get Mr. Potter used to one of the three main forms of magical transportation."

They nodded and thanked him after getting a few tips on how it was used. The three said goodbye to Johnathan as well before leaving the bank and heading home.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: Yeah chapter two is done. This one felt a bit rushed to me, sorry for again throwing a bunch of facts and figures at you.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: we are now in a new POV :)

This one fought me and didn't want to be written then all at once it just happened.

For Tiffany's hair think of Christina Hendricks

This has been betaed by the wonderful dianemalfoy. She also pointed out a source of confusion. Percy is short for Perseus (weather that's cannon or not I don't care.)

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

William Arthur Weasley, better known as Bill, had just been dumped by a rather nasty international portkey onto the floor of the London Gringotts receiving room. He, his supervisor, and the other three professionals in their crew, whom had been working in Cairo for the last 10 months, all picked themselves and their things back up.

 _Portkeys suck_ , he thought as he dusted off his coat. Compared to Egypt in July, London in July feel like the arctic.

"You know the only thing more nauseating than international portkeys?" the rune master that had been part of Bill's expedition asked sarcastically, spitting into the bucket he'd hastily conjured to catch his sick up.

"Goblin portkeys." The man's apprentice answered looking green as grass.

Bill's supervisor and master trainer, Don chuckled slapping the rune master on the back. "You and I both know it had nothing to do with the goblins. Wards throw off the trajectory..."

"If I have to hear one more word about arithmetic refraction of magic I'll kill you." Don's wife replied pointing a finger at the man. Bill chuckled, she was their group's historian and just as bad as her husband about going too far in depth for anyone's liking. Bill now knew more about mummification than his appetite cared to dwell on.

Thinking of food, Bill's stomach gave a loud rumble, his mouth watering. If he was lucky, he was only hours away from his mum's cooking. Bill was what muggles call a foodie, he loved to eat and try new dishes, but he didn't care what it was or how famous the recipe may be, nothing in the world beat mum's home cooking. He also knew that as soon as she knew he was home, she would make his favorite orange tarts.

Don chuckled, "Go on then, get cleared and head home to Mummy." He teased having heard all about Mrs. Weasley's cooking over the length of the assignment.

Bill would usually gripe at the comment and have stayed to chat with the older man, but right now he was really looking forward to getting home. Signing up with Gringotts and knowing he'd be on assignments most of the time, Bill never bothered to get a place of his own. Like his brother Charlie, they had no other home outside the Burrow and their jobs. Plus, knowing that all her babies technically lived at home pleased his mother.

Whistling a tune, Bill set off to Dimjut's office to be debriefed and told how long he was on leave. Bill didn't care much for this end of things. He'd have to hand in all his notes and paperwork taken over the whole 10 months and then Dimjut would read over it and question anything unclear, then there would be audits of all the finds, notes and diagrams taken by the other four members of the team, and then finally after all that bureaucracy was out of the way he'd get paid. It was a tedious process but Bill loved the work and the travel more than he hated the paperwork.

He was hoping to be let off long enough to see his four youngest brothers off to school on September first. He wasn't going to hold his breath, but wishful thinking never hurt anyone. It would be his youngest brother's first year and poor Ginny would be home all alone till May. If Mum would allow it, Bill would take her with him on his next job. Sadly though, Mum would never even hear of her baby girl leaving the country.

 _Maybe I can talk with Dad and sneak her off, letting him deal with the fall out_. Bill thought with a smirk. Most people thought his father, Arthur, was hen pecked. They didn't see how truly sneaky and underhanded the man was. He could weasel his way past Mt. Molly when she was seconds from erupting. Bill had seen his dad talk his mum into all kinds of things she didn't want to do. He was surprised the man hadn't been a Slytherin. "He probably used his silver tongue on the hat too." Bill said softly just before entering the office.

"Heir Weasley." Dimjut said sending Bill into high alert. The goblins almost always referred to him as Curse Breaker Weasley, his title being more important than his social standing to the warrior race. Using his 'wizarding' title, as he had come to think of it, could be a very bad thing with the goblins.

Goblins have a very particular set of social rules and behaviors that most humans don't even catch. Bill had learned in his time working with them that almost half of the goblin language was made up of micro-expressions humans overlooked. That's one of the reasons their language was called Gobbledygook. He had laughed when he learned that depending on the expressions and articulation of that word it had six different meanings in goblin.

"Yes Auditor Dimjut?" He replied, face void of expression. Bill hadn't mastered the small facial expressions yet so to keep from insulting anyone he blanked his face when talking. "Is there a problem?"

"There are many problems," the goblin replied from behind his desk. Bill relaxed at seeing the tip of his ears twitch, meaning Dimjut was not angry with him nor upset by the conversation. "The one that concerns you comes from Master Accountant Manager Snoutlout."

"I can't imagine what a Master Account Manager would want with me." He replied still trying to stay blank, even though he was shocked by the news. Master account managers only handled clients with over 8 figures in their vaults. Bill was lucky if he had five in his.

"He has requested a meeting..." He picked up a memo, " _As soon as possible if not sooner_ , is exactly what the Messenger told me."

Bill raised an eyebrow, which stated his disbelief and surprise without indicating he thought the information was false. Calling any goblin a liar was not a smart move. "I will go there straight away then." He replied with a slight baring of his neck as a show of respect and trust.

Dimjut gave a nod and long blink in response. "Hinely will escort you." He said in clear dismissal.

Bill turned and took his leave following the young escort. He had been working with the bank for four years and had yet to understand how goblins did that. Not once did Bill hear, see or detect Dimjut contacting the escort but he was there when Bill opened the door none the less.

The trip to Snoutlout's office was quiet as it always was with the lower escorts. They were young with little power and it was considered disrespectful for an escort to speak first with anyone older than them. Bill as a curse breaker had about as much clout as the average teller on the floor. Once he earned his mastery, he would be on level with the floor liaison or lower account managers. Bill shook off his thoughts on how the goblin hierarchy worked as they stopped in front of the manager's door.

"Enter." Was heard from inside even before his escort knocked. Bill's concerns grew when he saw the look on the Master's face.

"How may I be of service Master Account Manager?" Bill asked showing his neck and giving a bow.

"Mr. Weasley, I have recently had the most enlightening and troubling meeting of my life. Until that meeting I did not think it possible for humans to be anymore stupid, backward and unnatural. My wealthiest and most influential client by nearly any means you wish to measure has been misused, lied to and ignored by your government." He said as close to a rant as Bill had ever heard from a goblin.

"Sir, you're talking about politicians. They are almost all rotten to the core, power hungry sharks; the worst of humanity with a nearly invisible velvet veneer. I have to ask though. What does this have to do with me?"

"The client I am talking about is Harry James Potter."

"What?" Bill asked leaping to his feet. "What do you mean misused and ignored?"

"All the magical world has been lied to. Heir Lord Potter has more clout and power coming his way than anyone expected. He has been raised by his mother's non-magical family who are less than kind to him, the boy is now in the care of another family. Due to the current political landscape and his muggle upbringing, Heir Lord Potter and his guardians have asked me as his account manager to find an acceptable magical guardian."

Bill looked at him dumbfounded. "You want me, to be magical guardian of the single most powerful child in the country? Why?"

The goblin stared at him long and hard. Bill tried not to fidget but it was hard. Snoutlout could give his mother a run for her money with intimidating stares. On one level, he knew the other man was thinking about how to phrase his words to get what he wanted, on another Bill didn't care for being subtle. He liked to be blunt and tell it how it is.

"There were two preferred options for this appointment. I gave both of your profiles to the family. They have decided they would rather you have the job if you are willing. There will be a few… things that need discussing."

Bill all but stumbled out of the bank with a slight nod to the guards. His head was spinning. Harry Potter had been mentally abused by his muggle _family_ , how family could hurt one another Bill didn't understand. Child neglect was bad enough but the nation's hero being taken in by his soul mate.

Bill was jarred out of his stupor when he collided with someone on the steps. He looked at the woman he'd bumped. She was fit with a light tan. Bill met her eyes as she adjusted her glasses. She was very pretty.

"Sorry miss." He said with a little nod.

"It was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going." She gave him a smile before taking the hand of the black haired boy beside her and heading on into the bank.

Bill couldn't help but watch her leave. He shook his head again turning just in time to miss her and the boy nodding to the guard. Bill made his way to the apparition point and with a quick twist of his magic he was standing outside his childhood home.

Molly looked up from where she was hemming one of Percy's old uniforms for Ron to wear to school that fall. It was far too early for Arthur to be home and she was sure she heard the tale-tell crack of apparition. She stood from her stitchery and headed to the front to see who it could be. She hoped there was nothing wrong with little Luna or Cedric. The two children were their closest neighbors and she often thought of them as one of her own brood. When Martha first had Cedric, she was popping over almost every day with questions and worries. Then when Pandora died, Molly did all she could for the grieving father and daughter even if the whole family was a few marbles shy of a set.

When she opened the door, Molly looked at the handsome young man coming up the drive and let out an ear piercing shriek as she ran toward him.

There was an awful commotion from in the house as all five children heard her shriek of "BILL!" All of them rushed to see their much lover older brother.

Bill dropped his bag and scooped up his mother, swinging her around and kissing her cheek as she clung to him. Soon they were joined by little Ginny rushing the pair and trying to wiggle her way between them into her brother's arms. The twins nearly took the pile to the floor as Percy and Ron smile up at him from a slight distance.

Bill laughed letting go of his mother to give Ginny a bear hug before grabbing the George then Fred and scrubbing their hair. Bill then stepped forward and grabbed Percy kissing him loudly on the check just to hear his stick in the mud brother whine about it. Finally, he hugged Ron close kissing the top of his head. He felt protective of Ron. He was often picked on by the twins and Bill tried to give his brother a bit of extra attention to make up for their harassment. After hearing about Harry Potter, Bill was feeling even more protective of Ron. The boy was only a few months younger than his baby brother.

Once he'd pulled back, he looked at his family. He was home and that felt amazing. The troupe made their way back inside as he listened to their chatter about what they'd done while he was away and what they were planning to do over the next few days. Percy only mentioned being prefect a dozen or so times and Ginny only whined about not getting to go with her brothers about as much.

As his mother served dinner that night, she asked Bill the same question she did every time he was home. "How long will you be staying?"

Bill sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Well that depends."

"On what?" Percy asked everyone now looking interested.

"Well I was recommended for a job by one of the Senior Account Managers. I'm going to meet with the client Monday. If they like me, and what I can offer them then I'll likely be moving in with them for the next several years."

Molly gasped holding her hand to her chest. "What kind of job would make you move out for y _ears!_ " she said disheartened.

"Well, there is a young man whose family are magical and the boy is magical but he was raised muggle. I'll become his magical guardian if his muggle guardians approve of me."

"Magical guardian." Arthur said. "Son that will make this boy your child. Are you really ready for that kind of responsibility?"

Bill sighed again. "I don't know, but I think I have to try. The kid… shit he's had it rough. His godmother's all but dead, his godfather is either a death eater or illegally imprisoned. It's just a mess and … I really want to help."

"Where does this boy live?" Molly asked hopeful.

Bill smiled. "Since coming to the bank, they learned his parents had a few magical house. From what Snoutlout told me, they hadn't decided on which home to live in yet."

"So this guy is super rich?" Ron asked.

"I don't know the numbers involved, but to even have a Senior Account Manager you have to have over 10 million in your account. Or that's what I was told when I was learning the hierarchy of the bank."

"How did he get that much money?" Ron asked boggled by the number.

"By having his entire family killed or turn to the dark side." Percy replied with a glare at his ignorant little brother.

Ron paled looking around at all the faces at the table. "He can keep it. I'd rather have you guys even if you are a pain." Molly smiled at her youngest boy and served him an extra slice of desert for his answer.

"But it would be nice to have that kind of money and get to keep our family." Ginny said.

"It would but I wouldn't change us for the world." Bill replied. "Look at the Malfoy's, they have that much and they are never happy. I won't trade summers swimming in the pond and playing pickup games on busted old brooms for all the gold under Gringotts."

"Which is probably why you were chosen for this position." Arthur said. "You know the value of family and that is more important than being a great head of house."

Bill looked down his cheeks going pink. He touched his chest where his soulmate's name sat. "Maybe but I was also chosen because his guardian, her name is Tiffany."

Molly's eyes widened. "You mean?"

"Maybe." Bill replied.

"What? What is it?" Ginny asked seeing her mother's eyes filling with tears.

"Tiffany is the name of Bill's soulmate." Percy told her smiling at his brother. Thinking of soulmates, Percy lay his hand right under his ribs on the right side where his own mate mark sat. He turned pink thinking about it.

"Someone's thinking/ of their mate." The twins said one after the other jostling Percy which only made him blush darker. "Who's the lucky girl?" Fred said. "Or the lucky boy?" George added with equal mischievous grins.

"Percy have you found your mate already?" Molly asked with a gleam in her eyes at the thought of finally getting grandchildren.

She was very anxious for her children to all be happy and find love. Charlie was one of the rare people that never got a mark. She worried that he would die sad and alone even though he was perfectly happy being married to his job. Bill knew it was hard for his mother to understand, hell it was hard for anyone to understand with the way Charlie looked. He might be his brother, but Bill wasn't ashamed to admit Charlie was dam sexy. Charlie was also 100% asexual. Living in a dorm with him for six years Bill knew his brother had never once shown an interest in sex and was likely still a virgin. Charlie was loving and affectionate and all that but he just had no interest in being intimate or even having a relationship. He did make one hell of a wing man and had helped Bill score with several chicks.

Percy's reply brought Bill out of his thoughts. "Well." He darkened twisting his napkin in his lap. "Maybe. He's… well he's the sixth year Hufflepuff prefect. Well he has the same name and… uh.. from what I can tell he matches my words… but… well…"

"You've never talked to him." Fred said with a shit-eating grin. "What a courageous lion you are Perc." George added.

Arthur chuckled. "Don't worry Percy. The first time I talked to your mother, I was so nervous I ended up throwing up on her shoes."

Bill and the twins laughed while Molly shook her head fondly. "Don't worry dear you're not going to embarrass yourself that badly." Molly reassured him now let's see your mark."

Percy blushed but knew better than to argue with his mother when she had that look in her eye. He stood and pulled his top off. Down his left side starting at the lowest rib was the name ALVIN. Words wrapping around to the front could be easily made out as ambitious, loyal, verbose, intuitive and nonchalant. There were still a few letters missing but that didn't make it any harder to tell what words they were going to be.

"What is verbose?" Ron asked looking at the strange word.

"It means wordy. They use more words than are needed." Percy replied feeling a bit defensive.

"Should be a perfect match for you then Percy." George said. "I wonder if one of his S's stand for stick in the mud." Fred added laughing.

"Well yours probably include ridiculous, irritating, and childish." Percy snapped back grabbing his shirt and storming out of the room.

Bill gave them a harsh look. "That was beyond uncalled for. Percy's mate is ambitious. It says so right under his own beating heart." Bill told them. "I am proud of this family, but we aren't a family you marry into for the prestige. Percy is likely very insecure about his mate. Worried about being rejected because our social standing aren't high enough for this boy."

The twins looked down. They were just joking, they never wanted to hurt their own brother. Both rubbed their diaphragm. They had their marks in the same location even if the names were different. "We didn't mean to actually hurt him." They said in tandem.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Bill replied.

They nodded and stood to go talk to Percy. If nothing else, they were both brave and willing to face their problems head on.

"You two should listen to Bill." Arthur told his two youngest. "Finding your soulmate and reading those words is one of the most terrifying things you will ever do. I was convinced that words like ugly, repulsive, aggressive, argumentative, and rude would be found on my mate when we finally met."

Molly smiled. "I was sure mine would be loud or yokel or masculine. That one used to keep me up at night. I was worried I was too much of a tomboy for anyone with a noble name like Arthur to be interested in me."

"We see Dad's all the time, but what do yours say Mum?" Ginny asked.

Arthur's mark was on the back of his right hand. The words motherly, opinionated, lavishing, lionhearted, and youthful going down following each tendon. Molly smiled and moved her top just enough where Arthur's name could be seen on the swell of her left breast. "You father's words are; affectionate, resourceful, tenacious, humble, unmoving and reserved." She told them with a smile to her husband. She took his hand and kissed over her own words.

Bill smiled. He hoped the meeting with Tiffany and Harry would lead to him having that kind of relationship.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

An: I finally got time to write and update. School is killing my muse slowly with medical knowledge. The semester will be over soon then I hope to get back into some kind of writing schedule.


	4. Chapter 4

An: I just realized my time line was a bit vague. I have down as Chapters 1 and 2 occurring before Harry's birthday and Bill being out of the county till the 19th (Which is a Sunday in this fic). To make everything work, Chapters 1 and two are now being dated for, Friday the fourth of July that gives Harry and the Thomson family two weeks before the meeting with Bill on the 20th.

This chapter covers those weeks

All my love to dianemalfoy without whom I would get nothing done and what I did have done would be unreadable.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPP

They were in a bit of a daze going back to the Thomson house after their afternoon with Snoutlout and Johnathan. Lou had a thick stack of investments while Tiffany was carrying what looked like a registry that listed each of the properties Harry now had access and control of.

Mary looked at her family once they had returned. "Well?" She said after a long moment of silence. "What did you find out?"

"Harry is wealthier than most of my clients and has seven lordships coming to him. Six he can take control of once he passes his OWLs and the other he'll gain when his godfather dies." Lou told his wife.

"Godfather? And where the bloody hell has he been all these years?" She replied. Enraged by the thought of this man abandoning the boy she loved.

"Unlawfully incarcerated. His account manager wasn't made aware the man was in prison. They assumed Harry was living with him off the family's cash savings." Tiffany told her mother.

"Oh..." She said deflating. "Then what are we doing about that?"

"We will meet with Mr. Archer, Harry's lawyer sometime this week and on the 20th we'll meet a man that might become Harry's magical guardian and may just be our little girl's soul mate." Lou told his wife with a big smile.

Mary squealed and hugged her daughter. "Tell me everything."

Tiffany blushed but told her all about the file she had read on William. Marry smiled at Harry when she was told about his brother Fredrick.

"Alright then. Let's look at those properties." Lou said laying out the book. "He has a total of 49 properties. 25 are businesses."

"So we can choose from any of the other 24?"

"No Mum. Some of them are already occupied so we have to find out which ones are empty first."

"Lou is the only one that knows how to run a business so he can handle those." Mary said getting up and pulling out some sticky notes from the catch all drawer in the kitchen. "Here just mark the available houses so we can look through those."

Lou used 17 sticky notes to mark the book. "Most of them are for the Potter family. Wait a moment." He said looking over them. Lou started putting U's on some of the tabs.

"What are you doing that for?" Harry asked

"Well it seems like your family were big fans of travel. There are 13 Potter houses available but only three in the UK. One in Wales, one in Scotland and a town house is London. The manor in Wales must have been the one that was destroyed when your grandparents were attacked. It looks like your dad had it rebuilt."

Harry nodded. "I'd like to see the manor even if we don't live there. What are the others?"

"Well we now have 6 to choose from in the UK. The three Potter houses, one for the Black family in London, The Slytherin property is in Blackpool, and the Hobes property also in Scotland."

"Where in Scotland?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't say." Lou replied. Neither of the Scotland properties nor the one in Wales listed anything more specific than the country.

Before they could puzzle over that for any longer, there was a knock on the door. Three officers were there to escort them to the Dursley's for Harry's things. Harry smiled when he recognized Mr. Number 6 that lived right next door to the Dursley family. Petunia was always saying something about Hilda, Mrs. Number 6, and Harry was sure the man was loving the idea of knocking her down a few pegs.

Harry didn't know their last names but he knew this man was Frank because that's one of the things Petunia hated about his wife. She said it was indecent to have your mates name showing and Frank ran from his wife's jaw bone diagonal under her right ear in very nice calligraphy. Harry couldn't remember all the words but he recalled Frank was Nobel and Kind.

PPPPPPPPP

The trip was short but amusing for all those present. The moment Frank served her with the papers to remove Harry's things and charge her with negligence, she started shrieking. Harry quickly went up to his room with the youngest officer and Tiffany to gather his things. There wasn't much only past gifts from the Thomson's and Ms. Masefield. All his things fit in the duffel Lou had grabbed for this purpose and they were leaving just as Frank sighted Petunia for disturbing the peace with her harpy shrieks. Harry giggled when he saw the man wink at his wife that was among those that had come out to see what was going on.

They were back on their way to the Thomson home within 20 minutes. Mary bust out laughing as soon as they were in the house. Lou told the officers he would be buying them lunch tomorrow for all their help in getting one over on that awful family. The officers were more than happy to do it, but wouldn't turn down a free lunch.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Lou sat Harry down the next day and they discussed investments and how to run a portfolio the size of his. That was until noon when Mary dragged him out shopping for a new wardrobe. Well that's what she said they were doing. In between getting him some more clothes and some regular school supplies, they talked about how Harry was really feeling about all this.

"I feel like I'm on a TV drama," He admitted "like this has all been scripted. How can so much be wrong? This school interfering and trying to bully me into attending, a kidnapping and government cover up?"

"It does sound rather like a cheesy Bond movie doesn't it?"

He nodded. "I just don't know where to start."

"Well that's easy son. Start with the smallest, or easiest problem and work your way up to the biggest." She told him, "And don't forget to ask for help whenever you need it. We may not have magic but we love you and are always here for you."

Harry smiled at her with tears in his eyes. She had never said she loved him in such plain words before. Hugging the woman he saw as a mother tightly, Harry spoke. "I guess my plan to personally thank and apologize to the people that sent me things would be the easiest."

"You know what helps me when I have a block?" Harry looked at her. "I make lists. Lists of things I like or things that need doing. A list doesn't solve the problem but sometimes having it all down on paper and seeing the pieces laid out make it all seem more manageable."

"Can we get some steno pads to make lists on then? I think I'm going to need loads of lists to take care of all my problems." Harry replied.

"There you go one plan already in motion." she said happily. They went back into the office supply store for some steno pads and as they were leaving again she grabbed a large package of sticky notes as well to help him keep organized.

PPPPPPPPPPP

As soon as they returned back to the house, Harry took his new note pads and began making lists of all the things he knew, what he wanted and what needed to be done. There were several sheets of paper spread out over the dining room table but once it was all down Harry did feel better. There wasn't anything solved but having some kind of organization for his thoughts helped.

"What are you doing?" Tiffany asked as she came home from the library to see all his work spread out.

"Mary told me writing down your thoughts help and it really did." He replied with a smile.

"Well I was able to tell Mrs. Masefield all about what has been going on the past few days. She seems excited about it all. It got me thinking. I wonder if one of those houses has a library that she could manage."

"Then she could live with us too." He said excited by the idea with a massive grin on his face.

"Precisely. Now let's see what you have worked out so far." Tiffany sat down and looked over his lists. "I see you wrote a generic letter for most of the people who sent you things. Are we still going to the bank tomorrow?"

"If you don't mind. I'd like Mary to come too. I think she'd like to see the magical market and I'd like to get some more books to read about that world."

Tiffany ruffled his hair. "Of course I don't mind. Now you better get this cleaned up it's about time for dinner. I thought you and I could go for a walk to clear your head before then."

Harry grinned and did what she asked. As they were walking, Harry was thinking. "Tiffany, what if William isn't nice? What if the other man's kids don't like me?"

"Then we will tell them both to piss off and find someone else." Tiffany replied. "Remember there was three other options and I'm sure Snoutlout could find more if none of those are right. Don't worry so much about things that haven't happened yet. You are a good kid and easy to love. Anyone we ask to be your guardian should feel honored to get to know such a nice kid."

Harry looked at her, happiness in his eyes. "I'll try."

"Come on. I'll race you home." She said taking off running. Harry laughed and chased her down the street.

They were both panting and grinning when they burst through the door.

Lou chuckled from the kitchen. "You two are silly." he said stirring a pot on the stove. "Go get washed up and tell Mary dinner's ready."

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

Just after breakfast the next day Tiffany, Mary and Harry all made their way to London. In place of the knight bus, they tried out the portkey Snoutlout had given them. Lou had stayed home to work through the Black investments. They and the Slytherin's investments were a mess. The Potters as Snoutlout had said were as close to self-sustaining as possible. There were a few things that he was sure would need updating though. He'd asked Tiffany to bring him back some stock reports so that he could see how the magical businesses were really doing before making any changes.

Mary was fascinated with it all and had brought her Polaroid camera since one of the books they had gotten told them muggle technology didn't work around magic. The instamatic camera was all mechanical so that wasn't an issue. She took a few shots of various things the sounds of the machine easily drowned out by the noise of the alley.

They made their way to the bank slowly, enjoying window shopping. Once they arrived, they all bowed to the guards like before and headed inside. They planned on getting an owl today to send back all the thank you letters he was planning to write.

They headed to an open teller. "Good morning." Harry greeted.

"Can I help you?" He asked. It was rare for a human to wait and be asked. He hadn't been on the floor the day these people had been here and had heard the rumors but hadn't fully believed them.

"Yes sir. I would like to visit my trust vault. I was told by my barrister that there were several thing of mine there." Harry said handing over the key.

The goblin nodded checking the key. "Everything seems in order. I'll have an escort take you down." he replied calling someone over.

"We plan to be there a while so if they don't want to stay is there a way to call them back when we are done?" Tiffany asked.

"There is. Tregoirt here will show you how when you arrive at the vault."

"Thank you sir." Harry said waving as they followed the young goblin to the back. All three of them loved the ride shouting in joy as they made twists and turns down the dark shaft.

"That was the best." Harry cheered jumping out of the cart.

Tregoirt smiled at him. "You are a strange human. Good but strange. When you are finished, pull this lever and it will tell me to come and get you." He explained as he opened the vault.

"Thank you for escorting us." They all told him as they headed inside. The first thing they saw was a massive pile of golden coins. But looking around it, they noticed all the gifts. There were a lot but thankfully they looked to be organized by year with the oldest at the back and the newest near the gold mountain.

"Let's start in the back with the stuff I got as a baby." Harry suggested. The two women nodded and they moved through the stuff.

They had a list of senders and each item had a small tag that corresponded to a name on the list. Harry took his time and made two piles. Things he wanted to keep and things he wanted to donate. All the food, which was under preservation charms, was going to be taken with them in the large bags they had each brought, along with a few items Harry or the ladies wanted to take. When their stomachs started to growl they stopped for lunch dismayed at how little they had actually gone through. They had pack lunches just for this purpose and lounged on some of the furniture he'd been given to rest.

"I can't believe we are just now to age six." Harry said.

"I can't believe how good this weird baby food tastes." Mary said. She had been curious about one of the pots of baby food and tried some. It was delicious, some kind of fruit mush that she couldn't identify.

"Well I can't believe you are using baby food as jam." Tiffany said chuckling at her mother's antics.

Harry was amazed by some of the things people had sent to him. There were books on every subject imaginable, toys and baubles that sang. Clothes and jewelry to swords and crazy looking nick-knacks. Some of the books were interesting and he wanted to take them with him to read. Almost half of the clothes that was his size were also coming with them. Harry saw no sense in wasting good clothes. Mary picked out a few pens she liked that Harry let her have and Tiffany loved some of the nick-knacks so she was taking those.

During all the hunting, Harry made note of who sent what and what he thought about the item so he could write his letters easier. They had also marked the back of the tags for donation so they could tell the goblins when they exited.

Finally, they had made it through everything. He hadn't looked in depth at all the stuff but had done a general sort, enough to decide what he wanted to keep for now and what was useless and could be donated. With everything now labeled and grabbing a small money bag full of gold coins, they left the vault and pulled the lever, ready to head home. They were all sweaty and tired. The planned stop at the book store was postponed. The three were just going to get an owl and go.

Tregoirt arrived a short time later to take them back up. The breeze from the ride made them all feel better after being stuck in the stuffy vault all day. There was no air movement which was great for preserving antiques, not so great when you were working up a sweat.

They headed back to a teller. "Hello sir." Harry greeted and when the goblin asked how he could help him, Harry spoke again. "We just came back up from my vault. Could you tell Snoutlout or Mr. Archer that we have marked some of the items for donation?"

"Of course." The goblin replied with a nod. "Have a good day sir."

"You as well." Harry replied before the left the bank.

They made their way to the Owl Emporium. After looking around for a bit, they found a gorgeous snowy owl.

"She is a work of art." Mary said reaching out and petting her soft feathers.

"She is but I hate seeing animals in such small cages." Harry said. "We can get her a perch or something else to sleep on instead."

Tiffany just headed over to the perches and began looking for one. They chose a larger one with a few different levels and perches for her to choose from. It was made of cherry that would match the Thomson decor. After getting some food, treats and a book on owl care they headed back to the exit and took their portkey home.

"You look exhausted." Lou said as he was once again in the kitchen making dinner.

"Yeah but we got it all sorted. Now all we have to do is go over all those letters Johnathan gave us." Tiffany replied kissing her dad on the cheek.

"Look we bought an owl to deliver all the letters." Harry said holding up the cage.

"Wow, she is almost as beautiful as my wife." Lou said looking at the owl. "What are you going to name her?"

"I don't know there were a few good names in that history book I was reading." Harry replied.

"Well that can wait till you find the perfect one." Marry said. "Let's set up her stand and let her out of that cage."

They did so setting the stand up in one corner of the living room near an open window so she could come and go as she pleased. There was a place on the stand to hang her cage in case she ever wanted to go back in there. She hopped around the three different perches on the stand barking in pleasure at all the room and freedom to move after being in a cage for so long.

Harry laughed at the strange noise as he filled her food and water dishes. "There you are girl. Don't worry, I'll find you the perfect name first thing in the morning."

After diner, Harry got to work on letters for each of the people who had sent him things. Most of the people had sent him gifts every year or several times a year and he was just writing them each one long letter in thanks.

As he finished the first one he handed it to his new owl and asked her to deliver it for him. She barked and took the letter flying out the window. By the time she had returned he had two more ready to go out. After she had left again, Harry decided to call it quits for the night. His hand was hurting from all the writing.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The next morning Harry went with Tiffany to the library. He took his bag with notebooks and a few magical books so that he could read in the peaceful familiar environment. Harry wrote several more letters and read through the history book he had brought and started on the one about laws and edict before the day was done.

"How did your day go?" Mary asked. Lou had to go into work that day and wasn't home yet.

"It went well." Harry said. "I found a name for our owl. I'm going to call her Hedwig." He announced.

The now dumbed Hedwig cooed in approval.

"I have a bunch of letters for you to take today." He said showing her. "I got all the ones who sent me gifts done. Now I just have to read all those other ones and reply to them." Harry said.

Hedwig took several of the letters in her beak and flew off. She enjoyed all the exercise and was pleased with the way people were acting when given a letter by her new care giver. He was a kind hatchling and it was only right that others were honored to have him write them and to have her deliver the letters.

The rest of Harry's week passed by much the same, he spent the day either with Tiffany at the library reading and writing or with Mary doing some kind of art, or just relaxing.

On Friday, he was at the house with Mary when Hedwig flew over and handed him a letter. It was from Johnathan asking for a meeting at his office. That night he wrote back that he could be there at 10 on Monday. The whole family was wondering what he'd found or wanted to talk about.

The weekend passed quickly with them going to the beach and teaching Harry to swim. He had a ball in the water, splashing and swimming with his _real_ family.

Monday morning saw all four of them at the Archer office. The secretary that greeted them was a slim blonde with dark brown eyes. She was very polite until they told them who Harry was and then they got their first taste of Potter fanatics. She shrieked and tried to hug the life out of Harry talking a mile a minute about having read all his books and how she was his biggest fan.

All the noise brought Johnathan and the other attorneys out of their offices.

"Miss. Knight unhand Mr. Potter this instant or I will have your job." He said forcefully coming over and pulling Harry behind him. "You are to be professional and courteous to all our clients. I am so sorry Harry. Please forgive me for her behavior."

Harry was still in shock. "I... I didn't believe that McGonagall woman when she said I was famous."

"I've not seen that kind of reaction since Elvis, or the Beatles." Lou said shaking his head.

Mary chuckled. "Well she did look about ready to throw her underwear at him."

"Shameful." Tiffany said with a head shake. "Now that the drama is over, can we get to business?"

"Of course right this way." Johnathan said giving the girl and the other gawking attorneys a dark look before leading them into his office.

"I asked you here for an update. I have contacted the head of the DMLE. That's Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Her name is Amelia Bones and she is a stickler for following the rules. When I told her about Mr. Black, she was irate. She's got a team working on it but the filling for that period in time is a mess and it will take them a while to sort it all and get him a proper trail. In the meantime, I got her to move Mr. Black out of maximum security and arranged a meeting to speak with him this Friday. I was also wondering if you wanted me to be at the meeting with Heir Weasley?"

"I would. You would be a great help and could give us an update on Mr. Black." Lou said. "I have a few questions about investments."

The ladies chatted having no interest in investments. Harry tried to follow and understand but much of it was still over his head.

"Alright. Is there anything else?" Johnathan asked.

"Yes." Mary said. "I was wondering if you could give us keys for the unoccupied houses so we can go check them out and be narrowing down which ones we want to live in."

"Of course. Sorry I didn't give them to you earlier. He dug around and pulled out 17 keys with what looked like luggage tags on them. "Here are all the keys the tags have the property name and address on it and is also a portkey. You can use the one Snoutlout gave you to return home after you are done looking. The Potter homes are all in decent shape. I've made sure of that. They just need some cleaning but I can't say for sure with the others. I haven't had time to go and see them myself. I would leave the Black and Slytherin homes until you have a magical adult with you. Both families are known for their hate of people without magic and they may have things in their homes that could harm you. Even if you choose not to have Heir Weasley be your magical guardian, I would suggest hiring him to look at those properties."

"We will." Lou replied. He wasn't about to risk his family.

"Yeah there are plenty of Potter houses to see. Even if many of them are outside the country." Mary replied.

Johnathan chuckled.

"Have you done anything with the other letters?" Tiffany asked. "The threatening ones?"

"I have. I must say that I name dropped Harry a few times to get the ball rolling on the investigation. His fame was very useful in that instance. The ones that had been identified are now being brought in for questioning and all the others are being tested to see if the magical signatures match anyone."

"Is there a magical cleaning service we can hire for the houses?" Harry asked

"Well no but I could help you acquire a few house elves."

"What's a house elf?" Mary asked thinking of the elves from Tolkien.

"They are small parasitic creatures that feed off magic in exchange for service."

"That sounds a bit like slavery Johnathan." Tiffany said in a dangerous tone.

"It can be. There are some people who treat their elves as slaves. They will beat or punish them for the smallest slight. Unfortunately the law sees them as beasts and not people. They have less legal rights than that beautiful owl you sent your reply with."

"That's terrible. Who could do such a thing?" Mary said.

"Mary dear there are terrible people in this world who get pleasure from doing terrible things." Lou replied putting his arm around his wife.

"How much magic do they need?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure the exact amount." Johnathan said.

"Can I get 10?" Harry asked "That will be 10 house elves that will be treated right and not like slaves." He said with a fire in his eyes. He hated hearing about anyone being mistreated. "I'd also like you to use my fame and try to get them some more rights. This is a cause I'm willing to fight for."

Johnathan made a note and nodded. "Harry you can't hand an elf clothes. They will see that as displeasing you and breaking of their bondage which is very shameful. You can however order them to wear a uniform." He added seeing the looks was being given. "You will see what I mean when I get back with your elves. Harry you should take that time to think how you are going to act with these creatures. They are not human and they have a different set of social rules than we do. There isn't much on them so I can only tell you what I know from firsthand experience. They like to have a purpose and want to serve when they are treated well. While more rights would be nice. The elves cannot survive freedom. As I said they are parasites and would die if not magically bound to a person or place."

Harry nodded. "I'll make a list of jobs they can do. For a while I'm sure they will be busy cleaning up those unused homes."

"Before we go." Tiffany said. "What were those books that girl was talking about?"

Johnathan sighed and put his face in his hand. "They are works of fiction. Stories of adventure with Harry as the main character. They aren't bad and I was able to get you royalties from the sells but there is no way to shut them down because they have a tiny little label that says not based on true events or people. Which blocks me from legal action."

"I'd like a copy." Harry said. "I'd like to know what everyone thinks about me. I'd also like to get some information on other schools so I know my options."

"Of course. I'll get the information and a copy of the books and have them sent to you."

"Alright then. I think that's everything." Lou said.

"Have a good day. I'll mail you when I get those elves so I can bring them over for you to meet." He replied as they all shook hands and made their way out of the office.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Late Wednesday as Hedwig was coming back from delivering more of Harry's thank you letters she brought a package from Johnathan. It had information on several schools, Hogwarts included, and all 7 of the _Adventures of Harry Potter_ series. They weren't very long books (150-250 pages) but after cracking the first one open Harry found they were very well written. The stories were great other than being about him.

Around lunch the next day, another letter from Johnathan told them he had the 10 elves Harry had asked for. He replied that he could bring them over anytime.

About an hour later, there was a crack sound in the back yard. Mary shrieked as he appeared out of nowhere. She had been outside working on a large sculpture when the man arrived.

"Sorry about that." Johnathan said sheepishly. "I suppose you would have never experienced apparition before. It's another mode of magical transportation. Instant teleportation from one place to another."

She shook her head. "You about gave me a heart attack."

Harry and Lou, who had come to the door after hearing her shout, just laughed.

"So you have them?" Harry asked. He wasn't pleased about owning what amounted to slaves but he knew that he would treat them well and save them from someone that wouldn't.

He nodded. "Elves come to me." He called out.

There was a series of pops that sounded like bubble wrap and ten small creatures appeared. They were each about waist height on Harry and had long pointed ears. Worse, they were wearing rags. What really got him though was the look in their eyes. Harry knew that look. He'd worn it himself before meeting Tiffany. It was the look of someone who had been told for so long that they were worthless that they had started believing it.

"This is your new master Harry Potter." He said motioning to the young boy.

The elves stepped forward and bowed so their ears were almost touching the ground. "We is bound to Master Harry Potter." They said and a small line of magic ran from each of them to Harry. He couldn't really feel anything but there was a new weight on his shoulders. These 10 people were now dependent on him.

"First thing we need to do is change your uniform. I want the people working for me to look good doing it." They all looked up at him waiting. Harry smiled gently at them and pulled out some pictures Mary had helped him pick out. "The uniform will have a double breasted tailcoat in your choice of black, emerald, crimson or navy with brass buttons. The undershirt can be in any color you want, and tan pants."

The elves nodded in understanding.

"I have recently learned that my family owns several houses that are empty right now. I want you to go and clean those homes. Leave the Slytherin and Black homes for now until I can have a curse breaker look at them. The Thomsons are going to be looking at the houses here in Brittan. I'd like for you to work on the Potter Townhouse in London first. You can divide yourselves up however you see fit."

"Yes Master." They chorused before popping out again.

Harry's shoulders sank and he sighed. "That was hard. Even after you guys helped me decide what to say. I don't like bossing people around like that."

Tiffany kissed the top of his head. "You did a good job and I could tell those elves were thrilled to be working for someone a kind as you."

"Yes son. Don't worry so much." Lou said. "Those people have lead a hard life, just like when we first met you. It will take time for them to trust that you won't hurt them. Just be patient."

Harry nodded. "Thank you Mr. Archer."

"You are very welcome Harry. If you'll excuse me there are a few more questions I want to prepare for my visit with Mr. Black tomorrow. I'll see you all Monday at Gringotts." He soon vanished with the same crack as before.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Friday Harry was much too wound up thinking about how the meeting with Johnathan and his Godfather was going to go to focus on anything productive so he spent the day reading the series about a boy with his name.

Saturday he was much calmer guessing that nothing drastic happened since Johnathan hadn't contacted them. So they continued with their plans to visit some of Harry's houses. They started with the one in London since there was a new craft shop opening that Mary wanted to go to after.

The home was three stories plus a basement. Inside was spotless and all the furniture looked to be in pristine condition.

"Wow those elves are something else." Lou said with a whistle.

"You would never have thought this place had been empty for 11 years or better." Mary added looking at the glossy dark wood molding that matched the dark hardwood floors. "Let's explore." She added sounding like an excited child. Harry laughed and took off with her to look around the house.

There were three bedrooms, a study, living room, dining room, kitchen and large pantry. With a small back garden. Nothing magical about the place other than the basement which was a lab. For potions and rune carving by the look of things. Overall a very nice home.

After an hour at the shop Mary wanted to see, they were taking the portkey to Potter Manor in Wales.

"This looks more like a resort than a home." Tiffany said as they looked at the house. It was three stories like the townhouse but about four times the size. They were standing on the front lawn which was decorated with topiary carved to look like several magical creatures. As they walked toward the home, even the muggles could feel the wards wash over them. It was almost like walking through a silk curtain. The air inside the wards was warm and felt safe. They had no trouble believing that whatever protections were around this home had killed 8 people.

As they walked up the four steps to the front porch, the double doors opened on their own. They looked around the first floor which had black marble flooring throughout. There was contrasting white marble counters in the two bathrooms, kitchen and on the bar in the ballroom.

The second floor was dominated by a library about the same size as the one Tiffany worked at. It was only half full.

"I suppose when the house was damaged many of the books were lost." Tiffany said sadly. "This would be a great project to bring back to life."

"Ms. Masefield will be thrilled to see this." Harry said. "Filling this library and making it as beautiful as the one from the Beauty and the Beast would make her so happy."

Mary chuckled. "I'm more interested in that mural." She said pointing down.

They all looked at the floor. There was a compass in the center with several different scenes going around it of a man riding a dragon, a woman with a staff making trees and plants grow and so on.

"Wow that is so cool." Harry said. "My parents must have loved this place to put so much into restoring it."

"They must have." Lou said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe they were bibliophiles like you and Tiffany."

Harry turned red. It was true Tiffany and Ms. Masefield had fostered a strong love of reading and learning in him. "Maybe."

"Come on then before we spend the whole day here." Mary said grabbing Tiffany before she moved over to the books and was lost. "There is more to see and another floor to explore."

The rest of the second floor was taken up by work rooms. There was one with dummies in it that they guessed was for some kind of training another with potions, the rest they couldn't make heads or tails of what they would be used for other than as offices or study areas.

As they climbed the steps to the third floor Lou shushed them. "I hear voices." He whispered.

They crept up the steps with Mary and Lou in the lead and Harry in the back.

AS they came onto the landing they didn't see anyone just a large sitting area covered in a thick white rug. A tall fire place on the back wall. The walls were covered in portraits. Many of them sharing similarities to Harry.

Mary yelped.

"What is it?" Lou said turning to look at her.

"It moved, I swear that man just moved." She said pointing to one of the paintings.

"Well of course I moved what else would I do?" He replied with a huff.

"Wicked." Harry said coming closer. "Talking paintings." He ran his fingers over the canvas.

"Ar... are you alive?" Tiffany asked looking at them with wide eyes.

"That's a philosophical debate we are not getting into Mathew." A woman in a dark green dress said as the man opened his mouth to speak. She had the name Tomas written across the bridge of her nose.

He ducked his head. "Come on Mum I haven't had anyone new to debate with in such a long time."

"We are tired of hearing your ideas Grandfather." Another man that could be Mathew's twin said with a sigh. "I can't believe how much I looked up to you in life, you are such a pain."

"Are you all my family?" Harry asked before an argument could break out.

"We are the Potter's and their mates if that's what you're asking. Who might you be?" Another stately man with jet black hair asked.

"I'm Harry Potter. My parents were Lily and James." He said looking around at them all.

"Come over here and let me look at you." One of the men by the fire said. Harry came closer. "Oh you look so much like dear Lily and my Dorea. I'm Charles, your grandfather. James and Lily are dead aren't they?"

"They are. They were killed by a man named Voldemort." Harry told him teary eyed looking at his grandfather.

"That idiot dark lord wanna be." the woman beside Charles said. "Don't you worry Harry, he's not going to harm a hair on your head if we can help it. I'm Dorea by the way. Formally Black. I would assume you know great nephew Sirius. He was like a second son to us. My crazy niece was his mother. She was a piece of work I tell you. Rotten to the core and mad as a hatter."

"No ma'am. Sirius is my godfather but he was falsely imprisoned when I was young."

Dorea sighed. "It's hard to lose the stigma of being born into a family as dark as ours. Even after 20 years of marriage people still accused me of drugging Charles to get the Potter title."

"Which she didn't. The only drugging my Dorea has ever done is with her kisses." Charles replied giving her a dopey smile. She smiled softly back at him, their love clearly shone between them.

They spent the rest of the day getting to know the 15 paintings in the room. From Alford Peverell who was the oldest in the room to Charles and Dorea the youngest. They learned that Mathew's mother Rosy was the first Potter. At that time the Potter family had more influence so her two husbands and mates Simon Peverell and Tomas Lory took her last name. Harry now knew that the Entwhistle family came to him from his great-grandfather Alexander, and the Finch family was from Mathew's twin mates Silvia and Stephan.

"The Finch family must have died out for you to take that title since Mathew is your great-great-great-grandfather." Mary said as they were leaving.

"I guess." Harry said with a shrug. He didn't care about his inheritance. He would give all the rest of it up just for those 15 family members in that sitting room. "I'd like to one day see if Damon's daughter is still alive or if she had any kids." Damon was Alexander's younger brother and had one daughter out of marriage who had been lost when she was young, sometime after his portrait had been made which was when the memories of their lives stop. None of the younger painting had any idea she even existed so they couldn't help him find her.

"Maybe we can look into it." Mary said. "I love a good mystery. Surely the wizards keep some kind of record. We know her birthday that's not much but it's a place to start."

"We can ask Damon some other time but I would guess she has dark hair and brown eyes like most of the Potters." Tiffany said.

"Harry you know from what we heard that means the Belkin and Hobes families is from your mother's side."

Harry smiled up at the older man. "Maybe there was a witch or wizard somewhere back in Mum's line too."

"Maybe, now let's get home so I can get started on dinner." Lou said.

The family were shocked when they returned home. The house was just as spotless as the other two homes they had seen that day.

"Those little saints. They must have cleaned while we were out." Mary said with a big smile.

Harry called out for one of the elves. "Did you clean the house while we were gone?" He asked once the little male had appeared looking sharp in his new uniform.

"Yes Master. This is where yous is staying. If Master tells Glovesy when hes be wanting foodies Glovesy will have it done."

"Uhhh. Lou?" Harry said not sure what to say to that.

"I think on occasions like today when we are all tired having dinner made for us would be nice. Say 7:30?"

"Alright Glovesy 7:30. Thank you very much. You elves did a wonderful job." Harry told him.

The little elf turned bright red and squeaked before vanishing. Harry looked at the spot he had been in for a moment and then just shook his head.

"How have you been today Hedwig?" He asked coming over and petting the owl. She looked sleek and even more beautiful than usual. "Let me guess they shined your talons and feathers." Harry said jokingly.

She bobbed her head and trilled in pleasure. Those little servants know how to treat a lady as important as her. Their grooming had felt heavenly.

Dinner that night was amazing.

"Harry I've been to five star restaurants where the food isn't half this good." Lou told him. "I wonder if they could make tea for some of my clients? Oh the deals I could broker with tea and biscuits this delicious."

Mary chuckled. "You are so ridiculous dear." she said with a head shake.

Harry giggled. "I'll ask them. I have a feeling they would do just about anything to make us like them."

Tiffany and Harry went to see Ms. Masefield the next morning to tell her about the manor's library. She was as thrilled as they hoped and wanted to go see it herself. The three made another trip. Tiffany and Ms. Masefield going to the library while Harry went up to talk with his family again.

Harry pulled the two women out of the library around lunch. He only convinced them by saying they could go to the book store after they eat. One portkey trip and a bit of walking later and they were having lunch in London. After eating Tiffany and Harry left Ms. Masefield at the book store while they headed to the bank. Harry knew she was going to spend more than he had withdrawn.

On the way up the stairs Harry and Tiffany were chatting about going to the ice cream parlor again and not paying attention. Tiffany was almost knocked down the steps by a large man with fire red hair. She looked into his blue eyes and couldn't help but to blush.

"Sorry Miss." He said with in a deep tenor while she was still trying not to swallow her tongue.

"It was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going." She gave him a smile before taking Harry's hand and all but running away.

"That was him. That was William Weasley." She said once they were in the bank. "I didn't realize he was so big and intimidating."

Harry smiled at her. "I thought he looked nice. Kinda cool like a rock star."

Tiffany giggled. "Well if nothing else he is attractive, very attractive." Harry giggled with her before they had to take a trip to his vault to cover half the book store which they were sure Ms. Masefield will want to buy.

PPPPPPPPPPP

AN: Sorry if this is all over the place. It's a bit more rambling than I would have liked.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING... Bill loves his family and siblings but we all have those moments when they drive us nuts. Also he loves Fred but Fred is 13 and acts less mature than your average 13 year old.

Beta'd by dianemalfoy. These two chapters are my gift to her for her birthday.

PPPPPPPPPPP

Bill sighed as he jogged up the alley. He was running behind and he didn't want to be late. Getting out of the Burrow on time for anything was like pulling teeth the muggle way. Ginny had been up early and had 1000 questions for him about Egypt. Normally he would have spent the day talking about his job and the places he's been, but today Bill was on a tight schedule. Just as he'd gotten away from Ginny, the twins had set off a prank which ruined his outfit. Then he had to shower, change and was now about to be late. He had just rushed out the door after seeing his mother coming and hearing someone walk down the steps.

Taking the steps three at a time, he paused just long enough to give a small motion of greeting to the guards and then jogged across the floor. The goblin guards and tellers knew who he was. One of the guards even made a late motion which caused him to roll his eyes. That was a bit rude but he was so done with people trying to delay him today.

He stopped in front of Snoutlout's door just long enough to catch his breath before knocking.

Stepping in he took in all the people in the room. His eyes stuck on the woman he'd ran into yesterday.

"Good morning, sorry if I kept you waiting. I couldn't get out of the house this morning." He apologized.

Lou stood up with a smile. "Don't worry about it son. It's happened to the best of us. I'm Lou and this is my wife Mary, our daughter Tiffany and our son in all but blood Harry. I assume you know Snoutlout and this is the Potter's lawyer Johnathan Archer."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm William Weasley, but everyone just calls me Bill." He replied shaking Lou's hand.

"Nice to meet you Bill. If you don't mind, Johnathan here was going to tell us about a meeting he had yesterday. I know Harry is dying to know how it went."

"Sure. I've got nowhere else to be today." Bill said taking the last seat, curious about what was so important that Snoutlout wasn't offended.

"Well as you know, save for Mr. Weasley of course, I went to speak with Mr. Black yesterday." Johnathan began. "His hygiene and physical state left a lot to be desired, but I found his mind in much better condition than I had feared. He was lucid and coherent. After asking who I represented, his first question was about you Harry. I had to tell him about you because he said and I quote 'I don't care about any bloody injustice done to me, Harry's all that matters.'"

Harry grinned as big as he could with tears in his eyes. To think this man cared enough about him that he wasn't even worried about being thrown in prison.

"After answering as many questions of his as I could and..." Johnathan blushed, "Learning quite a few new curse words when I told him where you had been living, I was able to get his side of the story about what happened that night."

"So what happened?" Tiffany asked.

"Mr. Black says that he and James decided to change secret keepers since Mr. Black, as his best friend, was the most obvious choice. Due to the nature of werewolves Mr. Lupin, their other friend, was not able to be chosen so they picked their final friend Peter Pettigrew."

Bill sat there in shock. He couldn't believe what they were talking about. Sirius Black possibly being innocent. James Potter, the supposed Heir of Light, friends with a werewolf. There was so much going on here, and he thought child abuse was going to be the worst of it. It looked like Harry's neglect was just the tip of the iceberg.

"But he killed Mr. Pettigrew, so how can we prove his story?" Tiffany said having learned the official story.

"According to Mr. Black, he did not kill Peter Pettigrew. Instead the man distracted him by blasting the street, killing several muggles, before cutting off his finger and escaping in his animagus form."

"What's an animagus?" Harry asked shyly.

"It's a difficult transfiguration technique that lets you turn into an animal that closely resembles your soul or personality." Bill said. He'd been trying to learn it himself, with little luck.

"Really what kind of animal does a traitor's soul resemble?" Tiffany asked with a dangerous lit to her voice.

Johnathan frowned. "A rat, about this long and brown. He would of course be missing a toe."

"And would be over 10 years old." Bill said slowly horror on his face. "I think I know where to find a rat like that. My brother Percy found one and took it in, liking the smart creature."

"How did you not know that a 10 year old rat was strange?" Mary asked wondering if this boy was smart enough for her daughter.

"Magical animals and animals exposed to magic usually have extended lifespans and it can cause other unusually effects." Bill defended.

"He is correct. A magic rat living 20 or 30 years wouldn't have been seen as odd." Johnathan said. They nodded. The four of them had little idea of what magic could do so had to rely on others until they learned.

"Alright. So quietly capture the rat and bring him in. If it really is him then our problems are solved and Mr. Black would be Harry's guardian." Lou said.

"I wouldn't be so hasty." Johnathan said. "While Mr. Black's mind is much better off than I feared, he will still need the care of a mediwitch with mind healing experience as well as a long road of physical therapy. I fear that much of his ability to get around right now is pure stubbornness. It may be years before he can become Harry's guardian, if ever. We won't know until he is released and gets treatment, which even with Mr. Pettigrew could take weeks or months to pass through the legal system."

"Which will be after the Hogwarts deadline, and likely any other schools as well." Lou said. "I need a magical guardian until Sirius is healthy and can look after me."

"If he was so irresponsible as to go after a traitor in the first place he might not be mature enough even if his mind was healthy." Tiffany said her feathers ruffled by all this. "We should think about all this later and get to deciding if Mr. Weasley is a good fit for us or not."

"Please call me Bill ma'am. If we are going to be living together then I'd hate to be formal all the time."

Tiffany sighed. "Alright Bill. Tell us why we should hire you for this job." She said in a much calmer voice.

"Well, I have some experience running a house as I am the Heir of mine. My father is the current Lord. I'm not easily swayed and not afraid to tell other Lords that would try to control me to piss off. I can teach Harry some simple spells that will make his life at the school easier and could provide protection for you three while he's away. I have been to Hogwarts so could tell you about the castle. I have a little brother Harry's age and have helped my Mum and Dad with all my siblings so I have some parenting experience and Harry would be more than welcome to come over and meet my family so that he can have a friend or two before school starts."

"We haven't decided if Harry will be going to Hogwarts or another school." Mary said. "After the way that awful woman acted, I still want him to pick the farthest school from her there is."

Bill raised his eyebrow. "I'm sorry they treated you so poorly. I've spent most of my time since graduating outside the country so moving closer to another school is no problem. I do suggest not going to Durmstrang. Their headmaster is a former convinced Death Eater who was let off for selling out his allies."

"What's a Death Eater?" Harry asked.

"They are the people that served the Dark Lord who killed your parents and many other good wizards and witches."

"Oh Voldemort's men." Harry replied.

"Harry most people are afraid of saying his name." Johnathan said.

"I refuse to be scared of any part of a terrorist. He couldn't kill me as a baby so I doubt his followers will have any better luck now." Harry replied showing a bit of back bone and a fire that his shy nature hid.

Johnathan nodded.

"You are pretty brave Harry." Bill said. "Charlie and I are the only two in the family that can say his name."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Can we give this a trail run?" Tiffany asked Snoutlout. "Let Bill try being his guardian and if it doesn't work out choose someone else."

"We can. I could put clauses for that in his contract." Snoutlout replied with a nod. "Is that agreeable Curse Breaker Weasley?"

"It is and I understand completely." Bill said smiling at all of them.

Tiffany had to shake her head to keep from turning to a puddle of goo at that grin. Harry smiled back at the man. It was small and a bit timid. Lou was looking over him as any father would a man that might be his daughter's mate.

Mary had a small smirk thinking this was going to be fun. "Now," She started, "that that is all taken care of we can get to moving into the manor."

"Mary when did we decide on living in the manor?" Lou asked looking at his wife.

"The moment we found those paintings. Harry has lost enough. We are not keeping him from his family." She said in a dangerous tone.

"What paintings?" Johnathan asked.

"The Potter manor has fifteen paintings of Potter and Peverell family members." Mary told him.

"Peverell?" Johnathan asked in shock. "I... I had... they are just a legend."

"Two of them claim to be Peverell and one is a Hufflepuff while the other twelve are Potters, well seven of them were born Potter's while the other five were Potter's by marriage."

"..." Johnathan stared at them. He shook his head. "Would you mind if I came by to meet these paintings?" He turned a bit red. "I've always loved history."

"Sure Mr. Archer." Harry said softly looking up at the man. Bill looked at him, he spoke so timidly, Bill assumed getting close to the boy would be like approaching a scared kitten. "You have done so much for us."

Johnathan smiled at him causing the boy to blush.

Tiffany coughed taking the attention off the boy that had become her brother. "Mr... Bill," She corrected. "We were also hoping you could use your skills to look at the Black and Slytherin houses since we were told they may have traps against people like us."

Bill smiled again. "Sure. I can take a look as Harry's guardian, but if there is anything dangerous a team might need to be hired. Dark curses are nasty and can be deadly. Depending on what's there will tell me how many will be needed to take them down safely." He was all business now, impressing the family.

"That's fine, the inheritances he will be receiving should easily cover those fees." Johnathan said.

"We should get to the paperwork." Snoutlout said getting them all back on track.

"Of course." Mary said. "Sorry for taking up your time with all our drama. I insist you take double your fee for our time today.

Snoutlout gave them the goblin equivalent of a smile before nodding in acceptance. "That is very generous. There are a few different options for a magical guardian. When the guardian is a family member they are usually given full control and access to the family fortune and the voting rights. In this case however we can decide how much power and control Curse Breaker Weasley has until Harry becomes a legal adult with the completion of five OWL's or the equivalent."

"He will need full voting rights." Tiffany said. "I would like Johnathan to weigh in on the decisions though since we know nothing of this culture and the players."

The goblin made a small noise that Bill knew meant understanding and for her to continue.

"I don't like the idea of him having full access to the funds." Lou said. "We trust you and your abilities to choose someone that wouldn't swindle us. However I'd like for him to have access to less than half, so that can be left safe for Harry when he is older." Snoutlout made the same noise. "I would also like to have some say in what investments he makes."

"And he can't make any decisions for me without my new family's approval." Harry added. "And if they can't agree then Snoutlout will decide."

The goblin looked up at him his face going soft as his eyes warmed. "Thank you Harry."

The boy beamed. "You have done so much for us and helped make sure that McGonagall lady didn't make me go to her school and you found Mr. Archer for us."

"Senor Account Manager." Bill said. "I would like for Harry to have his Heir rings and have him control five percent of the funds I don't. That's how Dad taught me. Though if I'm guessing right Harry's five percent is more than my house is worth." He added with a chuckle.

"Lastly," Tiffany said. "Should Bill and I or Harry and his brother really be mates any relationship we have will not change Bill's status as guardian."

Bill looked at them in shock. "You think one of my brothers...?" His eyes looked like they were going to fall out when he saw the name on Harry's arm.

Of all the brothers he would have picked for the boy, Fred was the most devious. He wasn't sure this timid, abused child could handle the twins. What would it do to them if Harry didn't go to Hogwarts? Would his mother let the twins transfer? He didn't know but he doubted it.

"Here is the contract."

Snoutlout was very pleased with Lou and Bill when both took a copy and read each line carefully. Johnathan also read over a copy carefully. Once they were all satisfied, everyone in the room signed in blood.

"Here are the rings for the families Harry will be the Lord of one day." Bill's eyebrows raised again at the nine rings.

"Is there a way to combine them?" He asked.

"Yes there is." Snoutlout lay them all out and did a bit of magic over them. The nine rings combined into two. "As eight of the houses are non-contested they have combined and you can shift the house crest with a thought and pushing a bit of magic into your finger. The Lupin house is still considered contested so it cannot be combined. The same is true for Harry's heir rings." He combined those as well. Harry took his and like he'd seen Bill do put them on.

"Harry." Bill said. "This ring goes on your ring finger that's where my Weasley heir ring is." He explained showing the young boy. Where to put the two.

"Thank you." He replied with a blush not liking attention from a stranger.

"Bill's first order of business, as you know." Johnathan said looking at Bill who nodded. "The Wizengamont meets the last Thursday of every month that will be three days from now. Here are all the files you will need to review by then." Johnathan finished handing him a briefcase.

"Thank you. I'm going to be very busy. If you're free can you come by tomorrow after I'm settled and help?" Bill asked. This family obviously trusted the man so working with him would make his life easier.

"Does lunch sound alright?" He replied looking at the others that would be effected.

"Of course you are welcome anytime." Tiffany told him with a smile. Bill felt a stab of jealousy.

"Can you make Bill one of those port things?" Mary asked.

"Already done." He replied holding out a simple leather cuff to the younger man.

"Thank you."

"Well. I guess that's it for today." Lou said. "We'll have the elves move our things over and you can meet us at the manor for dinner. That should give you time to talk to your family and get everything sorted."

"That sounds great." He agreed smiling and shaking hands with the other people in the room. Finally he made a gesture to Snoutlout that conveyed his gratitude and wished him a productive day.

"What was that?" Tiffany asked looking at him.

"The goblin language is only half oral. Most of the grammar and meaning comes from your facial features or gestures."

"Really?" she asked her eyes lighting with curiosity and the desire to learn something new. "Can you teach me?"

"I'd like to learn too." Mary added. "It sounds fascinating. Whole speeches woven without a spoken word." She said dreamily in her own fantasy world.

"I have never met a human that understands our language that well." Snoutlout said his ears twitching in pleasure at their desire to learn about his people.

"I will." Harry said with a quiet confidence. "I will speak your language as good as any goblin in thanks for your help and loyalty to my family."

Bill got to see a sight he'd never seen before, a goblin blushing. Snoutlout turned a deep color and his nose flared. "Would you come to my home for dinner tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to." Harry replied with a wide smile. "What time should we be here?"

Before Bill could tell him only he had been invited Snoutlout spoke. "You are all welcome. Come to the bank at six."

It was Bill's turn to blush. He had eaten with a few goblins but never been invited to their home before.

"We'll be here." Lou said. "Should we bring something? It's our custom to bring a dish to share with the host." Lou had dealt with international businessmen so knew there were many different dinning customs that could easily offend if you were unaware.

"As long as the dish has no meat in it. It is rude to bring meat into a goblins home as it implies they are unable to provide for themselves." He explained.

"I'll bring my treacle tarts then. They're Harry's favorite."

Harry grinned. "Six can't get here fast enough."

Snoutlout gave a goblin laugh and wished them all a great day.

Once they were in the alley. "Since the meeting is Thursday I'm going to order some fitting robes for it and pick up a few things I need and some things that I can use to teach Harry. Unfortunately I'm sure the rest of this week is going to be focused on the Wizengamont. Come Friday though I'll get a schedule worked out of what he will need to know before school. We can tailor that to which ever school he wants to attend."

They nodded. "We're going to stop in for some Owl treats and to pick up a book order then well head back and start packing." Tiffany told him

"Packing?" Bill said confused. "You said you have house elves. They have heard your desire to more and your things are likely already gone."

"Really? That's amazing." Mary said. "I want to head home right away. I know just the room to turn into a studio. Our little helpers can help me get it set up without Lou needing to drag all my things upstairs." She was excited and full of ideas.

"Glovesy can be taking Mistresses if she be liking." the little elf said popping up.

"That's perfect!" She exclaimed grabbing him and hugging the life out of him. "Glovesy you are the best." She told him with a kiss on his long nose.

He lit up like a firework, both blushing and his magical aura becoming visible due to his pleasure. They vanished in a soft pop.

Bill looked at the spot where the pair was. "This is going to be interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Happy Birthday to the wonderful dianemalfoy!

PPPPPPPPP

Bill finished his shopping within the hour and called for a Potter elf to take his things to the manor while he went back home.

"Bill." Molly said looking at her son. "Is everything alright? You've not been gone long."

Bill smiled at his mother. "Yeah Mum every thing's fine. They accepted, I'm now the legal guardian of the single most powerful kid in the whole country." His face then grew tight. "And Hogwarts had to go and fuck it up. I don't know the story yet but from the sound of it when he mentioned Professor McGonagall, Hogwarts is lowest on his list."

"What do you mean Bill? I thought you were going to bring him over to meet the boys so he'd have friends at school. Who is he?" She asked worried. "Should we think of pulling the boys?"

Bill looked at her in shock. Until that moment he didn't realize how much his opinion meant to his mother. He thought she would just blow him off or try to talk up Hogwarts. To consider moving his brothers out of the school, that was the last thing he was expecting.

"I don't know. Let me see what happened and whether it was a misunderstanding, or poor handling, or if something is wrong. After what else I've learned today, I'm not sure what to believe."

"What happened Bill?" Percy asked. He was the only one inside, reading while the others were out in the glen playing.

"Things are not what I thought they were and there is corruption in the Ministry." Bill replied.

"Corruption are you sure?" He said looking at his big brother.

"I learned today that the supposed mass murder Sirius Black never killed anyone and was sent to prison without a trial."

Both of them gasped. "How... How could you know that?" Molly asked

"Sirius Black is the Godfather of Harry Potter, my new ward." Bill said dropping both bombshells on his brother and mother.

"Harry Potter!?" Molly all but shrieked. "Minerva must have lost the plot if she's driven that boy out of the country. There'll be riots."

"You're not wrong Mum." Bill said sadly. "I'll be moving into the Potter Manor today. For the next few days you won't see much of me as I get ready to claim all his inheritance and votes. With their approval, I have the power to make a real difference in the world. He has seven votes coming plus Dad's. If what's been said is true, maybe even a couple more if we can prove his claim."

Molly nodded she understood that at the beginning he would be busy but long term she hoped he'd be around more often. Now there was the fear that he might be leaving the country because Hogwarts had scared Harry Potter away. "It will work out. You are a good boy and a hard worker. Don't doubt yourself." She told him pulling him down and kissing his forehead. "Now when do you have to be there?"

"I said I would be there for dinner."

She nodded. "Go take some time and play with your siblings. I'll pack your things for you. Percy I know you've had a shock but I'm trusting you to keep quiet about what Bill told us. If rumor got out about where he is staying and who he's caring for before that meeting there will be trouble."

Percy nodded. He wanted to work for the ministry and earn enough respect to attract his older mate. Alvin was a prefect and top of his class, his younger brother was top of the twins' year and on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Now learning that the Ministry might be corrupt, there was no honor or prestige in corruption so that job would be out. He really didn't know what to do. He was about to start fifth year, he couldn't change his focus now. He had to get good grades on his OWL's and taking new classes would throw that off. He walked outside with his older brother. Bill had found his mate at only 20.

"Bill what can I do?"

"What do you mean Perc?" He questioned looking down at his overwrought little brother.

"I was planning to move up in the ministry quickly so Alvin would notice me. If they really are corrupt though... I don't think I could work in a place like that."

"Percy." Bill said stopping and turning to face the boy. "Taking a job to impress someone will make you both miserable in the future. When I graduated like you all my words were filled in or close to it. I knew my mate was intelligent, focused and attentive and that shaped some of who I am. It made me a hard worker and gave me a love of learning new things. What it didn't do is change me. A name like Tiffany isn't something you would expect to belong to someone born in Egypt. When I took my job, the job I love and can't wait to get back to, I knew that meant putting my mate on hold. Percy you have to love who you are before anyone else can love you."

Percy looked down. "What if I'm not enough for him?"

"Then he isn't your Alvin and you need to find a different one. The Alvin who belongs to that mark," He said putting him finger on where the mark was under Percy's shirt. "will love you. You will be more than enough and he will feel blessed to carry your name as well. My best advice to you Percy is when the school year starts gather all your courage and ask the boy."

Percy thought about it. He trusted Bill. "I'll try. What will happen if Harry leaves Hogwarts?" The eldest Weasley wouldn't beat around the bush, he'd give Percy honest answers whether he liked it or not.

Bill sighed. "If things at Hogwarts are bad enough, Mum and Dad might pull the twins and enroll them and Ron somewhere else. For you since it is your OWL year, I would suggest either talk to them when the time comes or let me and our parents help you self-study for the tests and then take your NEWT classes elsewhere."

Percy nodded, wandering over to where their other siblings were playing a pickup game. He sat under one of the trees to think about life and the changes that might be coming for him in the next month.

Bill spent the day relaxing with his family and chatting with Ginny about where he had been. After the heavy discussion with Percy and suspense of this morning, Bill did not want to open the Harry/Fred can of worms. He was going to wait on that until he knew what had happened and had answers for his family about whether they should be looking for new schools or not.

As the sky darkened, he took the handle of his trunk and activated his portkey. He'd said his goodbyes and promised to come for dinner on Friday.

He looked over the beautiful grounds of the Potter Manor which were even more awe inspiring in the fading light.

Walking up the steps to the door was almost as intimidating as when he was applying at Gringotts. This moment seemed like it would change his life just as much. With a deep breath he knocked.

Tiffany answered the door. She was in lounge pants and a much too large shirt. He almost swallowed his tongue. When he'd walked into Snoutlout's office that morning he'd been stunned by her elegance but she seemed unobtainable, as distant as the stars. Now she looked like a cute kitten. Like one of his smiles and she would melt into a puddle.

"Oh... uh..." She blushed. "Is it really that late already?"

Bill chuckled. "Yeah the sun's setting. Am I too early?"

"No... No that's fine. Come in." She stepped back and let him in. "Mum is in her new work room. Dad's working in one of the offices we found and Harry is in the family room. Would you like a tour?"

"Sure." He sat his trunk down and it was gone the next instant. He jumped.

Tiffany giggled. "Those elves have been a real blessing. I don't know how we could handle all these houses without them. They seem to almost read our minds. Magic is amazing."

Bill frowned. "Don't be pulled in by that illusion. There is as much evil magic as there is good. Wizards are still people and can be good and evil."

Tiffany stopped on the step above him making them the same height. Her face was serious. "The first magical person I met tried to black mail my little brother into going to a school. The second was Johnathan. I know all about human nature and the evil people in the world. I don't expect magic to change that. However, Glovesy and the other elves are not human. I don't think there is any malice in house elves. They are genuinely good creatures."

Bill nodded. "I've not dealt with House Elves often so I can't say. I've seen too many muggleborns who think the sun shines out the arse of everyone with magic. That they are better than their siblings or parents just because they have this ability. It's not true. We have a cousin that's a squib. A person born without magic in a magical family. She's a forensic accountant, I have no clue what that means but I know it's a good job."

Tiffany smiled. "Forensic accountants work with the police to find criminals in hiding." She explained the basics of what they did. "But for her to even have a job there has to be criminals and murderers that need to be found before they can do more damage. We know about Voldemort and his Death Eaters as you called them. They are a prime examples of evil magic users."

"Oh... well." He said rubbing the back of his head. "I just made a real arse of myself didn't I?" He pinked.

"Just a bit." She said holding her hands about a foot apart to show she was being sarcastic. "I appreciate what you were trying to do but what word on your chest tells you I need to be protected?" She asked with a raised eyebrow poking where she knew her words sat.

Bill looked down. "How sure are you these are yours?" He asked rubbing the words.

"You just proved how inarticulate you are." Tiffany replied with a chuckle continuing up the steps.

He shook his head with a smile following her to see the rest of the house.

As they reached the third floor Bill heard voices. "I thought I'd met everyone?"

"Everyone that's alive." Tiffany said.

Bill looked confused until they topped the steps and he saw the paintings. "Portraits. I forgot you mentioned then earlier. I've never seen this many in one place."

There was a pair of wolf whistles coming from twins with kinky black hair and mischievous green eyes several shades lighter than Harry. The female twin was on the left of a man with sable hair who was shaking his head with a fond smile on his face. The male twin was on his right.

"Who is that/ sexy piece of eye candy." The twins said speaking just like Fred and George.

Harry giggled. "That's Bill. He's Tiffany's. Bill this is my family." Harry told him and went around introducing them and giving a bit about each of the 15.

Bill blinked. "There's more to you than meets the eye."

"Harry is rather shy when he first meets people. Only when he's shocked or curious will his real personality come out in public. He is very smart and great at thinking on his feet." She said smiling at Harry. "Ms. Masefield and I have been encouraging him and trying to break the conditioning from the Dursley's since he was six. I'm starting to think his shy nature is natural and not something they made him."

Bill nodded. Harry just grinned at them. Meeting his blood family, well ones that loved him without question, had done wonders for Harry. He was opening up more and a hint of mischief was starting to peak through. In the past few days they had seen a gleam in his eyes that was very puckish.

Bill was fascinated with the portraits which, in most cases, were rather rare. Tiffany returned to the library as Anabel Hufflepuff, the wife of Alford Peverell, told Bill how her family had created the animated portraits.

His eyes were shining in wonder as Anabel told him of her first mishap with a painting when she was a student at Hogwarts. She had painted a bit of a risqué lady. It had turned out perfectly until she had tried to enlarge the painting after it was animated. Not only did the frame grow larger but so did the woman and the woman's personality.

"My brother saw the painting before I could get rid of it." she told him. "And do you know what he named it?"

"What?" Bill asked into the story.

"The Fat Lady." She grumbled. "And my sons told me that git hug her up in Hogwarts just to irritate me."

Bill was shocked for a moment before he roared in laughter even falling off the ottoman he'd been sitting on.

"What's so funny?" Charles asked. His story about James as a boy had been interrupted by the noise.

"The Fat Lady." Was all the red head could say.

"What about her?" Charles asked again. He didn't understand.

"I don't remember telling you about that painting Charles. How do you know of it?" Anabel asked.

"She's the guardian portrait of Gryffindor tower why?" The man replied.

Anabel's face turned red and she began ranting about coming out of her painting, finding her brother's ghost and killing it. Bill meanwhile was laughing even harder.

Alford filled the rest of the portraits in on what was so funny while his wife ranted. He found it amusing as well but knew better than to show more than a tiny grin at the incident. Once they were told most of the family joined in on the laughter. That lead to a few more tails of mishaps one member or another had had. Bill even told of the time he got caught in a ward that he took apart wrong so when it collapsed it dyed him six different colors for a month.

Eventually all the living members of the house came together for dinner. Bill and Harry were red faced from laughing. Lou's hair was wild from running his fingers through it as he worked. Tiffany had ink smudges on her face from the books and Mary had bits of paint and clay on her and half a dozen pencils and paint brushes in her messy bun.

They were all a mess but it made the dinner more relaxed and they were able to get to know one another.

Tuesday seemed to fly by. The morning passed quickly as Mary was helping Ms. Masefield move in while Tiffany was trying to organize all the books they bought, the gifted ones from Harry's trust vault, the ones from the Thomson home and the ones from Ms. Masefield's personal collection. Harry was helping as best as he could.

Bill and Lou were set up in the farthest office from the library as there was quite a bit of noise being made in the re organization. Lou was getting Bill up to speed on the investments and businesses while Bill was trying to explain how the economy and government worked.

When Johnathan arrived, they all took a much needed break. They chatted over the meal getting to know the lawyer better as a person instead of as an employee. They learned, along with his love of history was a proficiency in astronomy and divinations.

"Now I'm not a true seer and I've never made a prophecy but I can divine a few things with 75% accuracy."

"That's pretty amazing." Mary said.

"Mary dear, we need Attorney Johnathan right now you can steal Johnathan the psychic later."

"Quiet you." she replied whacking Lou in the chest for his comment.

Tiffany chuckled.

Ms. Masefield rolled her eyes. "You boys get to your boring political drivel while we tackle the library again."

"I have to agree with you." Bill said. "I hate politics but they are a fact of life. Better to know what is coming and limit the damage than to be blind-sided and playing catch up."

"That's true which is why we are stealing Harry." Lou said. "You need to learn all this. You only have four years to get this mastered before you are Lord and on your own."

"We'll be there to help you but you will have to speak for yourself and make decisions without us." Johnathan told him.

Harry nodded an ardent flame lit in his eyes.

The ladies were shocked when they returned to the library and found it all put away and in perfect Dewy Decimal order.

"But how?" Ms. Masefield asked looking around.

There was a small pop. "Yana heard yous say about the bookies. We's come and fix it for Mistresses when yous eat lunch."

"Thank you Yana." Mary said. "We didn't even think to ask for your help." She smiled at the little elf who blushed and popped out.

"Now that is done I'm going to grab a book and read in the garden." Tiffany said.

"I think I'll join you." Ms. Masefield told her both going over to choose a book to read.

"I'm going to break in some of the equipment I hadn't been able to set up in our old house." Mary told them with glee as she went off to work.

"This is stupid." Harry said as Johnathan explained the intricacies of the Wizengamont.

"I know." Lou said "It doesn't matter what or where you are it seems politicians act like spoiled children. They look for anything to start a fight over just to make everyone's life difficult."

Harry nodded. "So I just have to treat them all like Dudley."

Lou chuckled. "Finally something about those foul people is useful."

Johnathan gave a tight smile. He wasn't going to joke about Harry's treatment and neglect not now, not ever. "Now let's go over the main players again."

"The leaders of the three parties are Lucius Malfoy for the Dark, Augusta Longbottom for the Light and Tiberius Ogden for the Grey." Harry recited.

"And what do each party stand for?" Bill asked.

"Dark want to remain more traditional and not add new muggle technology into the Wizarding World. Some are also against teaching muggle born students. The light are the opposite they want to have more muggle technology and become more like our world. Grey don't care one way or the other so long as business and commerce is good."

"Harry, I want you to think long and hard about where you fall in those parties. Bill will need to know so he can vote accordingly." Lou said.

"I don't really need to think about it. When you were telling me I decided what I liked and what I didn't." They motioned him on wanting to hear what he said. "I guess I'd be between Dark and Grey. Traditions are important and wizards shouldn't forget their heritage. We should learn more about some of the things my family has told me about like rituals and wizard religion. The wizards should learn some about muggles too like our religions, or at least the top three, and culture so they can blend in better. They don't have to agree with muggles but knowing about them is important." The three men were amazed by Harry and his speech. "Also I don't think there should be too many muggle things introduced. Wizards don't need cars and airplanes, or fancy things like that but the more practical things, like pens, that would make life easier and work well with magic."

Bill smiled. "I understand what you want. Keep, or bring back, traditions but teach muggle traditions as well. Don't try to adapt all muggle things but add the ones that would make life easier and turn a profit. I could get behind that."

"That sounds similar to my family as well." Johnathan said. "Though I would register as Grey. Lucius was never tried after being accused of working for The Dark Lord. We don't know if he is innocent or guilty and I would rather you not chance it."

Bill nodded. "Registering as Dark would give some of those old bats a heart attack. The Weasley's have always been Light and my father is one of the biggest supporters of the Light movement to bring in more muggle things."

Lou chuckled. "You have a point there Bill." He said getting serious. "If you were to register Dark then no one would doubt you are representing Harry's wishes and not using your position to help your families standing."

Johnathan and Bill both considered that for a long moment. "I'll have to think on it." Bill said. "There are benefits and draw backs to both options."

"If you can't decide." Harry said. "Just look at what each of the houses were. If there were more Dark register Dark. Just don't register Light."

"That's a good idea." Johnathan said. "I know the Potter family was Neutral so was Entwhistle. Black and Slytherin were Dark. Both Lupin and Ashwinder were light. Finch I don't know what they were registered as."

Bill chuckled. "Looks like even your inheritance is perfectly balanced."

"Moving on. Let's go through what will be on the agenda this week." Johnathan said pulling out some papers.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: Next will be the Wizengamont meeting then the decision on where Harry is going to school. You are welcome to give me your opinions but I have already decided.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Moving right along.

 **Don't kill me for Fred's POV.**

 **Dumbledore is the bad guy a very bad bad guy.**

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

By the time they were ready to head to the bank for dinner with Snoutlout and his family, Harry was mentally exhausted. Trying to keep all the members straight and what party they were in made his head feel like it was two sized too small.

Johnathan was nervous about joining them as he didn't feel like he'd been properly invited. Lou and Mary had insisted otherwise and so the lawyer was following the family up Diagon.

Once they were in the bank, they met a young goblin about half the size of the others on the floor. "Granddad sent me to escort you to his place." The young boy said. "I'm Killout and I've just turned 25." He said continuing to ramble, unlike the other goblins they had met.

"I'm almost half way though my lessons. That's almost five years ahead of schedule." He told them proudly.

"Then when I graduate I can get a great apprenticeship. I want to be a dragon breeder. We breed our own species you know. They don't like the sunlight so we use them to guard the deepest vaults. They have a natural taste for human flesh so we have to move them before any of those clients can visit the deep vaults."

Mary giggled. "You are so cute." She said as he took a breath. "I never knew young goblins were so adorable. The way you ramble on, it sounds just like Tiffany when she was a girl."

"How old are you in human terms?" Harry asked.

The goblin blinked and started counting on his fingers. "About 9 or 10 I think." He replied. Harry smiled while Mary looked like she wanted to scoop him up and hug the life out of him.

"I'm Harry and it's nice to meet you. I wish I could see the dragons, I bet they are grand. I don't know what I want to be when I grow up but I want to learn how to make magical paintings so that people can talk to their family even long after they are dead and gone."

"Wow humans can do that?" Killout said looking even more excited. Harry nodded and the two boys began talking about the paintings then moving on to other differences in their two cultures.

Bill was silently soaking it all up. Killout was a well of information the Curse Breaker hadn't been aware of. Knowing more about his employers might help him move up faster and get the best jobs, ones that he'd really enjoy.

When they arrived, there were several other goblins there. Snoutlout and his mate came to greet them.

"Welcome to my home. I hope Killout didn't talk your ear off."

"Oh he's just so cute." Mary said. "I haven't seen a kid so adorable since Tiffany was little."

The pair beamed at her. "He's our youngest grandson and we couldn't be prouder of him." The person next to Shoutlout said. "I'm Gorgelout. Snoutlout is my mate."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Mary said shaking the Gorgelout's hand. "I'm Mary. This is my mate Lou, our daughter Tiffany, our unofficially adopted son Harry, Harry's magical guardian Bill, and our lawyer and good friend Johnathan."

"A pleasure to meet you all. Please come in."

"Thank you. I brought treacle." Lou said handing the dish over.

Gorgelout smelled it. "It smells decadent. I'm not one for sweets but Snoutlout is. Every tooth in his head is a sweet tooth."

Lou chuckled. "Harry is the same way. He's yet to find a sweet he doesn't like."

Snoutlout and Harry both blushed. "Well anyway this is our family. Our children; Maylout, Fallout, Renhook, Griphook, Hachlok and Jonlok. Then our grandchildren; Julok, Milout, Henhook, Fenlok, Gorlok, and Killout."

Each of them nodded as their name was said.

Mary looked at Snoutlout confused. "This is rather rude but how can you tell which are girls?"

The goblins all chuckled. "None of us are dear." Gorgelout said with a smile. "We're not human remember. We don't have defined sex like your people. We are all the same."

"There are no pronouns in goblin like your 'he and she'. Humans refer to us as male so when speaking your language we use male pronouns.

"That's fascinating." Johnathan said.

Over the dinner, Johnathan asked more questions about how they had children. Fallout, the mate of Snoutlout's oldest child Maylout, explained that their magic combined and created a child. They grew in a leathery egg sac and required constant care until they hatched a full year later. He also told him that eggs can only be formed between mates. It is the compatible magic that allows it to happen.

Bill was asking more about their culture and the language. He'd always been nervous that asking too many questions would hurt his standing in the bank and would be considered rude but he could now tell they were happy to answer any questions. They saw questions as them attempting to understand the goblins better and were happy to tell them almost anything.

Tiffany meanwhile had heard Gorlok mention the library and they were sharing a love of books. Lou was swapping recipes with Gorgelout and Jonlok who both loved to cook. Harry was mostly quiet taking it all in and just listening to his family and friends chattering with a large smile on his face.

They didn't leave the bank until late in the evening. Johnathan apparated out as the others took their portkey. He would be joining them again at lunch the next day to help out and get ready for the meeting.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Fred was looking over his family, studying them more than he usually did. Percy was being unusually quiet and non-responsive. Fred watched as his fingers drifted to his side again. So Percy was thinking about his mate. Fred and his twin had apologized for hurting Percy by making fun of his mark.

He looked down at his own chest. Though he'd never admit it, Fred was just as nervous about his own mate.

Fred nearly had a panic attack on his twelfth birthday when his mates name didn't continue but the descriptive letters began to appear. He'd counted them each year and every year four more were added. This past April he could finally read one word. It wasn't complete but Fred was sure his mate was Hardy.

One of the things that bothered Fred the most was Ginny. She had been ecstatic on her sixth birthday to show all her brothers the H on her thigh. At first he'd though nothing of the spidery letter. Then a year letter an A appeared then an R. Fred didn't know what to think his baby sister having the same mate name as him. The only consolation he had was that his letters were loopy and free where hers were thin and spidery.

Since six, Ginny had been going on and on about being the mate of Harry Potter. Fred hadn't mentioned his own Harry since. He didn't want to compete with his sister and didn't want to dash her hopes. More than that he really, really didn't want to share. He'd heard tales of people getting two different names when they turned six. But he thought that was just a legend. Fred didn't know how he would cope if his Harry had both Ginevra and Fredrick on him.

With a sigh, he went back to his dinner wondering how Bill was doing with the new family he was working for. He knew his Mum knew who the boy Bill had become guardian of was, but she wasn't telling anyone not even Dad.

When Dad had asked earlier, she said Bill had asked her to keep it secret until after the Wizengamont meeting on Thursday. Dad had just nodded, accepting that. Fred felt a bit of jealousy for his older brother. Bill had possibly found his mate, his parents trusted his word without question and he would be an acting Lord. Not that Fred wanted to ever be a Lord, no he was happy being middle class and having just enough to run his joke shop.

He wondered what his Hardy Harry was like and when they would meet. If it was by some chance Harry Potter then he'd see him on the train in under two months if not, who knows.

PPPPPPPPPP

Bill sat bolt upright in his bed.

"The freaking rat!" He shouted to no one. He'd forgotten all about Peter Pettigrew possibly being Percy's pet. He climbed out of bed absentmindedly casting a time charm.

"3:30 in the morning." He moaned. Bill knew once he was up, there would be no going back to bed. He trudged up to Hedwig's office, as Harry had named it. The room was on the same floor as the library, where all the other work rooms where, but it had been converted into an aviary for the owl. There was a writing desk not far inside the door with in and out boxes so Hedwig could make deliveries and come and go as she pleased. The window was removed and instead the opening layered with charms to keep the weather out but let her pass.

He wrote a letter to his father telling him to please bring Scabbers to the Wizengamont in a magic proof box. He told him it was important but didn't say why.

The next morning when Arthur got the post from the beautiful owl, he read over it and burned the letter. Bill had asked him to keep it quiet, so he would trust his son and heir. Bill wasn't known for pulling pranks and his writing seemed very serious, so he would do as he asked until they met up and he could question Bill.

PPPPPPPPPP

Wednesday passed in a blur of cramming for the meeting at noon the following day. Before they knew it, the sun was rising on Thursday. The day his ward would be known to the world.

Bill tugged at the new robes he'd bought that fit Harry's standing. They were much fancier than anything he'd ever owned. With a deep breath, he looked over the encouraging faces of Harry and the Thomson's.

"Don't worry you'll do just fine." Mary said coming up, straightening his collar and brushing off his shoulders. She was much like his own mother, only a little less forceful and a lot more vicious. In just the past few days, he'd learned she should never be let in the Wizengamont because Mary might just rip their faces off with her bare hands for what had been done to Harry and Sirius.

"Thank you Mrs. Thomson." Bill told her with a smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Mary."

Bill just smiled.

"She's right though." Lou said. "You are as ready as you could be. Just go in there and stick to your guns. Don't let anyone make you back down from how you and Harry feel about the issues that will come up today."

"Yes sir. I really have to go. I've got to meet my dad before the meeting."

"Good luck and kick arse." Harry said with a smile.

With a grin back at the boy, he apparated out.

"Bill." Arthur Weasley called out from where he was waiting against one of the walls. When they got close enough, he pulled his son into a hug. "What is this business with Scabbers and Hogwarts?"

"I'll explain everything after the meeting alright? First I have to check something. Can you hand me Scabbers." Arthur handed the cage over. Bill cast a charm at it.

"An animagus." Arthur said in shock and horror.

"Who the hell is that?" His face became very dangerous.

"Dad meet Peter Pettigrew, the rat that sold his best friend to Voldemort and framed his other friend for murder."

He looked at the now terrified man in animal form.

"If I find out you did anything inappropriate to my family, you'll wish Black killed you." He growled out.

Bill blinked. "I never knew you were such a bad arse Dad."

"Bill you know I have several dueling trophies. I only stopped competing when you came along. Molly was scared one of the duels would go wrong and you kids would grow up without a father."

He smiled. "Let's drop this gift off for Madame Bones before she leaves for the meeting."

"Good idea. I don't think I can sit through the whole meeting without killing him."

"And since Mr. Black has already been charged for his murder, you can't be." Bill said grinning at the rat. "Maybe we should wait till after."

Peter started gnawing at the bars trying to get out. Unfortunately Arthur used magic binding and unbreakable spells almost every day to lock up violent magical items.

PPPPPPPPPP

"Arthur, what can I help you with?" Amelia Bones said as they knocked on her door.

"May we come in for a moment?" She nodded. "We have something that's going to cause a headache I'm sure." Arthur said as he closed the door and the privacy wards automatically went up.

Bill had never met her face to face and couldn't help but stare in horror. Diagonally crossing her face was a set of letters that had faded into scars and the words were all gone. That only happened when your mate died. Right after their death, the letters making their name would, according to the stories, burn like fire and then in a few hours turn to scars. Over the next few years the words describing them would fade until there was no trace of them.

"I'm guessing the gawker is one of your boys?" She said with a raised eyebrow that made the D in Danny move.

"Yes this is my eldest William. Stop staring before I tell your mother."

He shook his head. "Sorry ma'am. I've never met someone who's lost a mate."

She waved him off. "It's been almost 11 years. I'm not over it, you never get over it, but I'm used to the stares. I do him justice by trying to put every death eater in the ground right alongside him." She gave a sad smile. "Now what did you want before we have to get to the meeting?"

Bill sat the cage on her desk and cast the charm again. "Madame Bones meet Peter Pettigrew."

She gave a dark smile. "Well you'll make my life easier." She cast the binding spell into the cage before bringing him out and forcing him back into human form. Once he was a man again she bound him with anti-animagus and magical binding shackles. "It looks like I have today's opening statement."

"Thank you." Bill said. "All we ask is that you let us know if he's done anything to my siblings."

Her face got down right terrifying. "If he's so much as thought about touching one of your kids I'll cut his nuts off myself."

Dark looks crossed the men's faces as well. "Come on we all have a meeting to get to."

Amelia called in two of her most trusted Aurors. "Shacklebolt, Moody." Once the men had come over, she handed the still frozen man over. "Watch him until I call for him. This man is getting an emergency trial today even if I have to put Fudge's balls in a vice."

"Trust me Madame." Bill said. "I'm sure no one will object and if they do, Fudge will be on our side this time."

She raised an eye at his confidence. "You're one of Arthur's boys so I'll trust you for now and use my method as plan B."

"Madame if your niece is anything like you I would love for her to have a play date with my ward and my siblings."

"Ward?" That would explain the robes.

"Sorry but it won't have the same effect if I tell anyone before the meeting. Only my Mum know who it is." Bill told her.

She nodded. "I would have no problem with Susan meeting the Weasley crew and this mystery ward." Being a detective she loved a good mystery and trusted the Weasley family. "Why don't you gentlemen sit with me and Henry Abbot?"

"We'd love too. I've been stuck with Molly's awful Aunt every meeting. I believe the woman is at least half dementor she's about as pleasant as one." Arthur said with a sigh. "I was hoping Charlie would take the Prewett seat but I'll have to endure another two years before Percy can take it from the bat."

Amelia sighed. "You're welcome to sit with us each month. I know Lady Prewett. She's in the office for some kind of complaint at least once a week. To be honest if she was my relative I would leave the country and change my name."

Arthur chuckled. "Molly suggested it one time but we can't afford the move and now taking the boys out of Hogwarts would be a massive hassle." He didn't mention the possible issues with Hogwarts or that they were working on the papers to move the kids anyway if it became necessary.

The three walked into the court room with the two Aurors going to a secure room just down from it where she could call them in at any time.

"Henry, you know Arthur and this is his eldest William." Amelia said coming to a few open seats near an older man.

He stood fluidly and spoke with a cultured voice but didn't sound conceded. "A pleasure to see you again Arthur and nice to meet you William. How nice of you to join us." He said shaking their hands.

"It's nice to meet you as well but please call me Bill, you as well Madame Bones. All my allies do."

"You've taught him well." Henry said with a nod. "Call me Henry."

"You can also call me Amelia." She said. "We best take our seat. Dumbledore and Fudge just walked in."

The men nodded and took their seats with Amelia between Henry and Arthur with Bill on his father's other side.

"Opening this meeting of the Wizengamont. Today is the Twenty-second day of July 1991." Dumbledore began. "Are there any new members to announce?" He looked around the room and zeroed in on Bill.

"I am." He said calling everyone's attention. "William Weasley, the recently appointed _legal_ magical guardian of Harry James Potter. I stand here for he is my ward and I am claiming the voting rights for all the houses he will inherit once he comes of age."

There was total silence for several moments before chaos. Lords and Ladies were shouting over one another looking for answers.

Dumbledore set off a cannon sound calling everyone to order. "Bill that's quite the claim since I am young Harry's guardian and have placed him in a safe home."

"Oh you mean #4 Privet Drive home of Lily Potter nee Evan's older muggle sister who hates magic and has spent the last decade mentally and verbally abusing Harry."

There was another outcry.

Bill continued before Dumbledore could say anything raising his voice over the noise. "You have also denied him the right to council by blocking the Potter banister who has served their family for the past eight generations. And lastly Dumbledore if you are his guardian why am I wearing his family rings." He finished holding up his hand and showing the Potter ring.

"Explain Dumbledore." Augusta Longbottom said in a dangerous voice. She was not a woman to be trifled with. All of the older members had been thrilled when Frank had taken the seat because nothing gotten passed without her permission.

"Don't make any outlandish claims either Dumbledore." Johnathan said standing. "I am Johnathan Archer, only son and heir of the late Quentin Archer. My father and I have served the Potter's all my life and I witnessed the Potter account manager combine Mr. Potter's rings into the one that sits on William's finger."

"How could this have happened?" Ogden asked. The old whiskey maker was sharp as ever. "If there was no guardian it should have been brought before this body and his fate decided."

"The goblins were unaware Mr. Potter wasn't with his proper guardian as the then Heir and now Lord Sirius Black was unlawfully imprisoned." Johnathan told them. Causing an even bigger stink than Bill.

"I can confirm that there was no lawful trail of Sirius Orin Black. The only file on him is nothing but basic questioning then the transfer to Azkaban without any investigation." Amelia said standing as well. "If this body needs more proof, William Weasley, at the urging of his ward captured Peter Pettigrew very much alive and he is here today."

Augusta stood. "I move to have Albus Dumbledore arrested on kidnapping charges and for him and Peter Pettigrew to be questioned under truth serum immediately."

"Seconded." Amelia said.

"I agree and that sends it to a vote." Johnathan said.

The vote was taken quickly with less than five votes against.

Aurors stunned Dumbledore as soon as the voting started. He was stripped of magical items and chained in a chair as a now awake Peter was drug in and put in the other chair that had appeared on the floor.

"As the Potter banister, I will be the prosecution in this case." Johnathan said coming down to the floor with a folder of papers. He had hoped this would be how it played out.

"As Professor Dumbledore's personal friend I will act as defense." One of his toadies said joining him on the floor.

"I will be asking the questions as the only person licensed to administer Veritaserum." Amelia said joining the men.

The dark sector were all watching with smiles on their faces, anything to knock the old man down a few notches was good in their book.

She started with Peter. Getting the whole story of how he felt left behind by his friends after Hogwarts and in a fit of fear and jealousy joined the Dark Lord. After joining he enjoyed the rush and power of killing helpless muggles, and finally how Sirius and James came to him one night and asked him to be the Potter secret keeper. He turned them in not a week after he was made the keeper. Sirius was so predictable, Peter knew he'd come after him and he had planned to get away with it all by pinning it on the handsome young lord to be.

The whole court was sickened by the tale. They deliberated for several minutes before it was decided he would be publicly executed once Sirius had been brought there to clear his name.

Dumbledore was next and his fate sealed with the first question.

"Why did you place Harry Potter with his muggle relatives?" Amelia asked.

"He is a hero of prophecy and needed to be kept humble and obedient."

"Did you intentionally prevent Sirius Black from having a trial?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"The twenty-fifth letter of the alphabet."

She glared. As he was skilled in the mind arts he could force the serum to give any true answer that fit the question. Since Y is the twenty-fifth letter that was technically a true answer.

"Why did you prevent the trial of Sirius Black?" She clarified.

"He would have spoiled my weapon and made him too spirited and independent. Sirius asked too many questions and he would foster that in the boy."

There were mummers going around the room.

"You said weapon, by that do you..."

"Objection." His lawyer said stopping the question.

Fudge nodded. "We are here about the kidnapping only Madame Bones." He warned. Fudge sunk in his seat some when he felt all the glares turned his way.

"May I ask a question of the defendant?" Johnathan asked

"So long as it pertains to the kidnapping of Harry Potter only." Fudge replied shakily

"Did you, as part of your kidnapping and... _molding_ of Harry Potter, influence, in anyway, Minerva McGonagall when she went to meet with him?" Johnathan questioned.

"I did."

"In what way and why did you influence Minerva McGonagall before her meeting with Harry Potter?" Amelia asked.

"I placed spells on her that worked with the obedience potions to make her suggestible. She was to emphasize that Hogwarts was the only safe place for him." He replied in the dull tone of the serum.

"Have you influenced any other teachers in preparation for Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts?" She asked quickly before anyone could stop her.

"I have only altered the influence on Severus Snape."

"Altered!" One of the members shouted out. "Does that mean he'd need influencing then all along?"

Fudge was white as a ghost so Amelia took the opportunity to ask the question.

"Have you every influenced anyone else using spells, potions or mind arts? If so when, who and why?"

Eyes widened and jaws dropped as the list began and just kept growing. Several people felt sick when their name was mentioned. One Lady fainted when the name Greyback was added to the list with the reason being to wipe out the filthy beasts. Every one of the teachers was being controlled one way or the other. They learned that Binns the history teacher had already moved on and the class was just projections of his most bigoted lectures being replayed over and over as subliminal messaging.

The whole court turned their eyes on Fudge as it was revealed that he was being controlled using no less than three different undetectable potions at any given time. It explained why he was so ineffective, the man was little more than a puppet.

When the list was finally done, the potion began to wear off. Before he could call for his phoenix and make an escape, Amelia stunned him again.

Bill stood. "I move that all Hogwarts teachers be pulled as the ICW reviews the curriculum and they are healed. Once they are free of outside influence, only then can they try to reclaim their jobs."

"Seconded." Augusta called out.

"I third." Kevin Flint said. "That takes it to a vote."

It was unanimous. The body also sacked Fudge and elected Amos Diggory as intern minister. He was one of the few ministry workers that wasn't on Dumbledore's list. They were going to reconvene in a week to have Sirius, Peter and Dumbledore's very, very public trials.

As they left the room, Arthur said to the group that had formed around him and Bill, "We are pulling the boys. I am not wasting my money having them taught by puppets."

"I've also lost faith in Hogwarts but where else can we send them?" Amelia asked.

"After his meeting with McGonagall, Harry refuses to go to Hogwarts without serious concession from the school. Once I tell them this, there is no way he will get any closer to that school than his current home is." Bill said.

"Any school good enough for Harry Potter is good enough for my Niece. Let me know which school he chooses and I'll enroll Hannah." Henry said.

Amelia nodded. Lords Greengrass and Brocklehurst along with Ladies Finch-Fletchley, and Macmillan agreed as well.

"We will talk it over this weekend then let you all know at the trial." Bill said.

"Be careful son. I really have to get back and finish those transfer papers." Arthur said. The other Lords and Ladies headed to the education department for the transfer papers.

Amelia hung back. "I knew when you walked in my door this morning it would be trouble. But I never considered this much. Arthur I can see where your infamous twins get it from now." She told him with a smile going to get her own forms for Susan. All her niece cared about was being in the same school as her best friend Hannah.

Johnathan sighed. "I think I'll have tea with you to help explain everything."

"Lord Archer, Guardian Potter." An older gentlemen called out as they were about to leave.

"Lord Pucey." Johnathan said with a light bow. "How can we help you?"

"My grandsons are enrolled in Hogwarts. The middle one is going into his sixth year and the younger in third. I would like your honest opinions about the school."

"Well I can tell you as a Curse Breaker that the education has more holes in it than Swiss cheese." Bill said. "I was on probationary duty for sixth months to get my education up to standard before I could even be trained in my field."

"I had feared as much. Andrew told me something similar."

"Andrew?" Johnathan said looking at the man intensely.

"Yes Andrew is my eldest grandson." He said proudly. "Only Twenty-four and has past his Herbology mastery. He's on his first goblin expedition for ingredient collection."

"That's not an easy job. I've worked with several people in the same profession. It's easily as dangerous as curse breaking. Is he thinking of doubling up with magical creatures?" Bill asked interested and totally off topic.

"He mentioned something about getting a beast license but that all goes a bit over my head. Andrew's a very adventurous and ambitious so I'm not worried about him he'll go far in whatever he chooses."

Bill nodded. "I would love to talk to him about it some time. In regards to the school, I have a brother going into his fifth year and we haven't decided what to do about him. Changing schools in the OWL year may hurt his grades, but the twins, who are in your youngest's year, are being taken out and moved."

"The first magical contact Mr. Potter had was with Madame McGonagall. He and his adoptive family say that she was trying to strong arm them into attending. Mr. Potter did not take well to that approach and will not be attending baring something dramatic happening." Johnathan added getting his professional face back on after hearing the name of his mate dropped.

He nodded. "Thank you for your time. I'll inform Andrew about your interest in his work. Let me know what you decided about..."

"Percy, Perseus Weasley."

"A good strong name. Let me know what you decide about Perseus."

"We will sir." Bill told him.

With a deep nod Lord Pucey left them.

"Is your Andrew adventurous or ambitious?" Bill asked as they walked toward the exit.

"Adventurous and Wishful which can be a synonym for ambitious. At twenty-four he would have been three or four years below me in school which explains why I never met him." He replied, some hope and longing coming into his voice. At twenty-seven he was ready to settle down and start a family.

"Well maybe I can help you meet your mate like you were there for when I met Tiffany. It's only been a few days but I'm pretty sure she's the one." Bill told him putting a hand on his shoulder. "But first we have to survive this tea time. They are going to be furious at the manipulations we uncovered."

"Assuredly." He said holding out his portkey to the manor.

They could Apparate out but the wards hadn't been adjusted to let them enter so there was no choice but the portkey. Not even the floo was online yet. Before an adjustment could be made, they had to coach Harry on the basics of wards as only the Potter Lord or Heir could enter the ward room. Bill might be a Lord for now but he wasn't a Potter by blood and was nearly fried the time he tried to even open the door to that room.

PPPPPPPPPPP

AN: I hope I don't get too many haters for what I did with Dumbledore.

Flames and hate mail will be feed to the vicious plot bunnies that rule over my darker fics.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: There is a bit about wards that gets technical.

Also... Amelia disarmed him and is now the master of the Elder wand. ^_^

Betaed by the benevolent Dainemalfoy

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

They told the group everything that happened over tea.

"Good thing Harry and I have been going over schools while you were away." Ms. Masefield said sitting down her tea cup.

"To think that that man was controlling so many people and no one noticed." Mary said in shock.

"From the sound of it, he would probably make anyone that found out disappear." Tiffany added with a grin face.

"More likely erase their memory." Johnathan said. "There is a spell that can make you forget anything. If your family hadn't been in contact with me and goblins so often your minds may have been wiped to forget about Harry and him about you."

Harry's face darkened. "No one will take me away from my family." His said in a tight voice.

"Of course not and once this is all sorted I'd like to begin teaching you how to protect your mind. As a barrister I have to be skilled in Occlumency to protect my clients' secrets. I'm not a certified master though, so I cannot test your defenses."

"I'm sure Snoutlout can find a trained master once Harry is at that level." Tiffany said, "Is there anything we can do to protect ourselves?"

"I don't know if the training with help a muggle but you are welcome to try. If not, I know Harry has the funds to buy you protective charms you can wear. Actually now that you mention it all of you, even Harry and Bill, getting charms until your defenses can block a certified master would be a great idea."

"Alright Johnathan," Lou said with a grin, "You just talked yourself into a new job. Since Mr. Black is going to be free much sooner than anyone planned."

Johnathan smiled at him. "James was like a very protective big brother to me. The Potter's have been like family to me since I can remember. I was so excited when Harry was born. I remember Lily when she was carrying you. James mistakenly said something about her being fat one time when she was about seven months along and she broke his nose throwing the sugar bowl at him." He said with a sad smile. "So you see Harry is family, like my own little cousin or nephew and I would do anything in my power to help him and keep him safe."

Mary wrapped her arms around him and kissed his temple. "You are such a good boy." She said.

"I'm twenty-seven." He protested lightly.

"You are still younger than us and there for a boy when I want you to be." She replied kissing him again as everyone else chuckled.

"Let's get back to the schools." Tiffany said coming in to save the now blushing lawyer.

"Well we have narrowed it down to three schools." Ms. Masefield said. "Though I don't like the idea of Harry being so far from us for so long."

"Ms. Masefield with portkeys and the floo getting to Harry regardless of where he is in the world would only take a few minutes if there was an emergency." Bill reassured her.

"I like the sound of Beauxbatons." Ms. Masefield said, "If I must choose one. It focuses on business and politics which, while I dislike those subjects, they are practical for Harry. It is also the closest."

"Yes but Dumbledore revealed a prophecy about Harry that could have enemies coming after him. Beauxbaton is not very well hidden and has the weakest protections out of the three." Bill countered.

"It also sounds more like a girl's finishing school and not something Harry would enjoy." Mary added.

"The equestrian classes sound like fun though." Harry said, "It says they let older students ride the Abraxan."

They smiled at him. "It's not like you don't have the cash to buy a whole stable with any kind of magical or normal horse you want." Mary countered.

"Actually about that. Harry already owns a very lucrative horse farm and track. The Entwhistle family made their fortune in horses. The occupied property they own in Derby is a muggle and magical stud farm which breeds, raises and trains some of the finest race horses in all of the United Kingdom. The race track and agility fields are the only Entwhistle business." Johnathan informed them.

"So can we take that one off the table?" Mary asked. Harry nodded. "So now we're down to mine and Lou's favorites."

"Ilvermorny is the best option for Harry because it is a well-hidden castle that is heavily protected. They offer great classes and are the most tolerant." Lou argued.

"They have some interesting creatures and I like the idea of getting some say in what house I'm in." Harry said.

"I don't like the idea of houses at all." Tiffany said. "Dividing the students only creates infighting and tension. I also don't think Harry would be accepted there if they found out he can speak to snakes." They had learned that skill while visiting a zoo when Harry was younger. He had spent most of the day in the reptile house chatting with all the snakes and lizards, which he said had weird accents.

"Harry can talk to snakes?" Johnathan asked looking at him.

"Yeah is that a problem?" Harry asked looking up at him.

"Well no." Johnathan replied, "However there are several people that fear the ability because Voldemort also had the ability."

"The only dark part of Harry is his hair color." Mary replied defensively.

"No need to go mother bear on us." Bill said with a smile holding up his hands, "We know Harry is a sweet boy that wouldn't hurt a fly. Other people don't and fear is bred from ignorance. I have met several parslemouths in my travels. They are actually sought for healers and ward crafters in Africa. If Harry had the dream message from Uagadou that would be a great school for him. No one knows where it is, not even the students. They use mostly wandless magic so he could never be disarmed."

"But I haven't had the dream they mention in the pamphlet." Harry said.

"We can look into it if we cross out the other two schools." Tiffany said diplomatically.

"I don't like that he can't bring his wand home from Ilvermorny. What if Bill is right? Anyone with half a brain would attack during the summer when he is defenseless." Ms. Masefield said.

"We can come back to it." Johnathan said. "Mary why don't you plead your case for Castelobruxo."

"It is in a beautiful rain forest and allows families to visit once a month if they want. They offer special classes in plants and animals both Harry are interested in. The protections on the grounds are as good as Hogwarts with the addition of mischievous magical guardians that I think Harry would get on with smashingly." She told them.

"I have to agree." Bill said, "Now knowing he's a parslemouth I think Uagadou would be better than Castelobruxo which was my first pick. Castelobruxo does have a very diverse selection of classes and often do exchange programs with students from all ten of the other major schools. I'm a bit biased though because one of my good friends, who has been a pen-friend since we were in second year, is the head of their Charms department. His daughter Sam is going into her fifth year like Percy."

"Castelobruxo is also the only school likely to take the flock of students that will want to follow Harry." Johnathan added.

"I think the only thing left to ask is, Harry which school do you want to go to?" Tiffany inquired.

"I... I don't know. Can I think about it for a bit?" Harry said looking at the schools before him.

He didn't know if he wanted to chance the people at Ilvermorny hating him because another person that could talk to snakes tried to kill their founder. Or if he should try to contact the African school that would train that ability farther. Lastly was the school in the middle of the rain forest which sounded cool.

"Of course Harry. So long as you tell us by your birthday. The 31st is the cutoff date for all three schools." Bill said.

He stood and went up to Hedwig's room. He petted his owl and talked over the options with her. She didn't answer but sat giving comfort while he made a choice that would no doubt shape the rest of his life.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

While Harry was thinking over his choices change was sweeping the nation. Many people woke the next morning with the headlines featuring Dumbledore and Pettigrew's arrest and upcoming trial. That attention grabbed was forgotten by almost every reader by the smaller headline right under the article telling about William Weasley claiming the Potter title and telling the whole body that Harry Potter refused to attend Hogwarts. It speculated that Dumbledore had done something to scare the boy of and over half the population were ready to become a lynch mob to keep their young hero in the country.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It wasn't until night fall that the news reached the only missing Weasley and caused him to call home.

"Charlie are you alright?" Molly asked when her second son made the expensive international call.

"I'm fine I just got the news about Dumbledore. Are you and Dad alright? What happened?" Charlie asked a bit pale and worried about his family.

Arthur's face was flushed red and tight with anger as it had been since he came home and told Molly what had happened. "No things are not alright. Dumbledore is worse than Voldemort. He has poisoned and obliviated countless people to make this utopia world that only exists in his head. Worse is that he wants to turn Harry Potter into a living weapon for his cause. He let murderers and Death Eaters loose as pawns to shape the boy into a dark killing machine of some kind. I felt sick ever calling him my ally." He said all this pacing and waving his arms in anger.

"We are pulling the twins from Hogwarts since all the teachers are under some kind of mind control." Molly said. "We are also talking about Percy going to another school or being home schooled for the year."

"Where is Percy?" Charlie asked

Molly shouted for him. Of course all five of them came.

"Charlie!" They shouted coming over and offering greetings to their missing brother.

"Hey guys. I need to have a chat with Percy." He said after saying hi to everyone.

They nodded. Charlie rarely asked for anything. He had the patients of a saint and almost never got angry, or frustrated.

When Percy was the only one in front of the fire and the others were all sitting on the couch or in chairs he spoke. "Percy what do you want to do with your life?"

Percy looked down at his hands. "I don't know. I thought politics was the only way to get who I think is my mate interested, but Bill said I had to be happy before I could make my mate happy."

Charlie smiled. "Bill is very smart and has a way with people. He's right that you have to be happy with yourself before anyone else can be truly happy with you. How old is this possible mate?"

"Sixteen. He'll be in sixth year this year."

"Since he's between OWL's and NEWT's his family will likely pull him." Percy nodding having thought of that when Dad told them about it. "With all this trouble and Bill becoming Harry Potter's guardian I'm going to take a two year transfer to the Welsh preserve. I want you to look into whatever school Fred, George and Ron attend. If you don't like it I will get you an internship with me. I know you took Care and have nearly perfect grades so that won't be any trouble. That way you can get some training. You can try out all the different jobs on a preserve and see if any of it interests you. Bill and Dad can then teach you about politics since you will be the heir to the Prewett family when you come of age. Then after the OWL's if nothing ignites your passion you can go back to a regular school."

Percy looked back at his parents wondering what they thought. "That sounds like the best plan we've heard." Arthur said calmed by having one issue worked out. Molly wasn't able to speak she was just crying over all her babies being home once again.

"I think I'd like to try the internship. None of Hogwarts classes really interested me. Unless there is a different one offered at their new school I want to work with you." Percy told him smiling shyly.

Charlie grinned. "I won't be in till the first week of August at least. It takes a while to set everything up. I'll definitely be there before school starts though."

They talked catching Charlie up on everything that had happened since he left over a year ago.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Friday morning one of the house elves woke the Thomson family.

"Titi sorry for waking mistresses and master but muggle Aurors be looking for yous at yous muggle house. Titi be watching and they be knocking and knocking." The little elf looked like they were about in tears.

"It's alright Titi. Did they leave a note or anything?" Lou asked patting the elf on the head in comfort.

"Yes sir." it handed over the notice to come into the police station as soon as possible.

"Titi, go wake Bill please we need his help." Tiffany asked.

With a nod it popped away.

Soon Bill was coming down in only sleep pants and a half tied robe rubbing his eye and stumbling. Tiffany thought it was the cutest sight she'd ever seen.

Lou handing over the note and got Bill up to speed.

"Something probably happened to the Dursley's I did give out their address." Bill said.

"Can you fix our passports to show we have been vacationing in Wales for the past week?" Mary asked

"I can. Why?" he replied

"Well who would they suspect first? Us, we took Harry their victim." Lou said picking up his wife's train of thought.

Bill nodded still a bit slow having just woken. "Anything else you need?"

"Yeah we need paperwork showing we hired people to take care of the house and lawn. The elves have been doing all that and it will look suspicious if there is no proof of payment going out." Tiffany's smart mind provided.

"You are sexy when you act all smart." Bill said with a sleepy grin.

Lou let out a loud laugh that startled Bill fully awake causing him to join Tiffany in blushing. Mary was giggling as well.

"Sorry I'm not much of a morning person." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine I think you look every cute when you're sleepy." She smiled shyly, fiddling with her hem, not use to flirting.

"Alright flirt latter prove we didn't attack people now." Lou said into the silence causing the pair to blush once more.

By the time they had everything worked out and their story straight, Harry and Ms. Masefield was up.

After breakfast, they took the portkey to Diagon and the train down from London so they had more time dated proof of where they had been. Ms. Masefield didn't join them as she had put in her resignation and put her house for sale in the last few days before moving in. After insisting, Bill had finally agreed to go visit his family as planned and was staying with them for the day.

As they had predicted, the police were looking for the Thomson family in connection to the destruction of the Dursley home. The family were missing and presumed dead. Lou and Mary told them how they wanted to get Harry away from his tormentors once they were officially his family. They had gone to a family home in Wales to relax and get to know one another better.

"We were on our way home to pack up when the gardener we hired to look after the place called." Tiffany said.

"Pack up where are you going?" Frank asked. He knew them and the Dursley's so was put on the case as he was the most familiar with it.

"Harry loved the old family home so much we've decided to move there." Mary said with a smile. "Too many bad memories of this area."

He nodded in understanding. "Is there any way I can contact you if there are any more questions?"

"Sure you can call my work number." Lou said, not saying that one of the house elves was now acting as secretary and forwarding him messages. "It's the best way to get in contact. The old house doesn't have a phone yet and not hearing one ring for a week we're thinking of just leaving it out."

Frank chuckled. "I know what you mean. Sometimes I think the phone was the worst invention anyone ever came up with."

They all nodded. A few more moments and they were walking out without a problem. They did go and put the house on the market. With Harry having so many their little three bedroom was nothing special and not worth keeping.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Saturday and Sunday passed by with Bill teaching them about the magical world and the children tales everyone knew. He told them history with the help of the paintings and made plans for Harry to come to the Burrow, meet his family and try flying. One of the bedrooms, had almost a dozen different brooms in it. Bill had asked one of the elves to get them flying fit for Monday when they would go over.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

On Monday, they took a portkey over about an hour before lunch was to be served to the Burrow.

Molly once more greeted him like she hadn't seen him in years. Well it was a little toned down but his cheeks were still matching his hair when she let go. All weekend Bill had been flirting with Tiffany, with varying degrees of success. Typical come on lines were met with a blank faced stare that told him she was not amused while simple compliments had her blushing like a school girl.

Having his bad boy look killed, stomped on then sliced into pieces by his mother cooing, literally cooing, over him made Bill very uncomfortable. He wanted to impress her not look like a baby.

"Muuumm." He whined.

"And to think you looked scary the first time we met." Tiffany said between giggles.

He groaned. Lou laughed at him. "Don't worry Bill, mothers are meant to embarrass their children."

Molly finally pulled back. She and Mary shared a secret mischievous look that made Tiffany laugh out right.

"Well William where are your manners?" Molly asked mock angry but her eyes still looked puckish.

"Sorry." He said rubbing his head awkwardly. "Mum, this is Harry Potter my ward." He began, "Lou, and his wife, and mate, Mary adopted him as their own. This is their daughter Tiffany. Guys this is my Mum, Molly."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley." Mary said taking her hand, "You have to forgive poor Bill his mind's on Tiffany's assets not his manners." She winked at the other mother where no one else could see.

"Well if he makes us grandmothers out of wedlock we'll have to castrate him." She returned the wink.

Bill yelped and looked at both of them betrayed. That was till he finally say the laughter dancing in their eyes and just glared at them. "You two are cruel and I don't think either of you should be left alone with the twins."

They chuckled at him. "Oh come now Bill we have to have a bit of fun."

"Yes we do Molly. Or else we'll start getting old and it doesn't do for such fine ladies as ourselves to go doing a thing like that." Mary added linking arms with the slightly shorter woman.

"Such lovely figures growing old?" Lou mock questioned with a hand to his heart. "Perish the thought."

All the adults chuckled at his antics. Harry stayed half behind Tiffany not liking new people.

"Come in come in and let me introduce you to the rest." Molly said leading Mary by the arm that was still linked with hers

Once they were inside, she called the other five children down. There was a bit of a standoff as they looked at these three new people. The kids couldn't see Harry, he was being blocked by Bill and Lou.

"Kids these are the Thomson's, Mary, Lou and Tiffany, they are Harry's family. Harry?" Molly questioned when she didn't see the boy.

"He's shy." Bill said stepping to the side where they could see him. With all of them now looking at him, Harry blushed and ducked his head.

"So what are your names?" Tiffany asked after a moment stepping in front of Harry.

"I'm Percy, the oldest after Bill and Charlie. The twins are Fred and George. Ron's the youngest boy, he's Harry's age and Ginny is a year younger." He said taking charge, "It's nice to meet you all."

"Way to take charge." Mary said with a smile "Being a good leader will take you far."

Percy pinked but smiled.

"Come on then guys." Bill said, "I brought some brooms we found at the house for us to teach Harry on." He held up a broom case that was much bigger in the inside. Right now it looked like a wide rolled up yoga mat.

The others looked excited and began heading outside even Percy joined them.

Once they were in the field where they played pickup games, Bill unrolled it showing seven of the safest brooms they had found. "Alright everyone grab a broom. Fred, George, Percy I know you are good fliers already but go along with me please."

The three nodded. They took brooms and lay them on the grass as Bill instructed. He showed them how to make the broom rise and to mount it safely. Bill smiled. Ginny and Ron already knew that as well but weren't the best at flying yet. The broom responded to Harry better than he had expected.

"Alright now that everyone's in the air, let's go once around the field to make sure you have the feel of it. Fred you lead no funny business." He nodded.

Fred had been quiet and nervous since they had arrived and Ginny hadn't stopped blushing. Bill really hoped today would be drama free but from the looks of it... not gonna happen.

Once they had made the circuit smoothly with no trouble, Bill let them go and fly how they wanted for a while.

The twins began putting the new brooms (new to them) through their paces loving the faster models than what they were used to. Percy rose to a nice height and just cruised around the field lazily doing small maneuvers every now and then. Ron raced through an invisible obstacle course.

Harry sat there watching the others for a bit before turning to Ginny who was hovering nearby. "Hi." He said shyly.

She just giggled leaning closer.

Harry leaned away not wanting to be touched. When she didn't back off, he leaned too far and ended up flipping upside down. Bill moved over to help him but at the same time Ginny tried to grab him and help him back up.

Not liking the look she had given him, Harry tucked close to the broom and shot off still upside down. A few meters away, he corrected and flew over to chase Ron hoping that would get the weird girl to leave him alone.

"Ginny." Bill said in a scolding tone once he saw Harry was fine. "Leave Harry alone. He is not interested in finding a mate right now." He knew just what his sister was after. "I brought him here to make friends not be harassed by a fan girl. Don't pout. I'm not trying to hurt you Ginny but Harry snubbed McGonagall for trying to make him do something. Being pushing will only make him dislike you."

She looked up at Bill still pouting but nodded. Bill wouldn't lie to her. She took off over by the twins and tried some tricks she knew how to do.

Everything was going fine, Ron and Harry laughing as one would follow the other then the follower would catch up and take off another direction becoming the leader only for the cycle to repeat. The twins soon joined the fun diving at the two as they did chasers on the other team. The young boys split laughing before sharing a look and a nod then taking off chasing the twins.

After a while Ginny joined them. Percy looked down from where he was cruising and watched the play. He didn't like to speed so had no interest in joining.

Bill came up and joined him. "Come on down, I want you and me to double up with Mary and Tiffany."

Percy nodded and followed him to the ground. Mary looked like an excited child as she climbed on behind him. He couldn't help smiling at how happy she was to be flying. He could see why Dad was so interested in muggles if they were all this excited over something so simple.

He looked over at Tiffany and Bill. He snickered because his brother was definitely playing it up and loving having his mate wrapped around him. Her head was on his shoulder and they were whispering as Bill flew her about.

Everyone in the air groaned when Molly called them in for lunch. Harry was holding Ron's hand and chatting about everything that came to mind. They had become fast friends in the air. Ron was talking about Quidditch and how he hoped the school they were going to had a good team he could join. Harry talked about all the weird junk people had sent him as a baby. Ron laughed about Mary using baby food as jam.

Bill arranged it so there was a seat open on either side of him. One between him and Fred and the other between him and Ginny. Harry noticed when he and Ron came back into the room. They were the last to wash up so the last to sit. Harry narrowed his eyes at Bill.

Bill mouthed _'trust me'._ Harry stared for a bit longer before sitting beside Fred. Ginny pouted and Fred pinked.

"So Harry dear how do you spell your name?" Molly asked noticing the interaction and like Bill hoping to avoid as much drama as possible.

"H-A-R-R-Y." He replied with a questioning look. He glanced at Fred who looked away turning darker red. Then at Ginny who squeaked.

"How else can you spell Harry?" Ron asked after swallowing a big bit, "And who cares anyway?"

"Harry is with an I not a Y." Ginny protested. Just this year, the I had been added completing the name of her prince... or so she thought.

"That's only for a longer name such as Harriet or Harrison." Tiffany said, "Harry is not short for anything that is his legal name."

Mary got a dangerous look in her eye as she watched the young girl. "Harry does not have Ginny written on him if that's what you are after." She said with a bit of a bite. She'd seen how Ginny had tried to cuddle up to him and how Harry had panicked.

"It would be Ginevra." She replied still pouting.

"My letters are F-R-E-D-R" Harry told them softly continuing to eat even though his ears were red.

Ron looked at Fred who had stopped eating just to blush and Harry who was trying to ignore people looking at him. "Might not even be our Fred." He said getting everyone's attention, "It's a common enough name. We won't know till the words start which will take a bit as Fredrick is a long name."

Harry looked at him and gave a grateful smile.

"Ron's right." Fred said even though he was still red. "Doesn't matter anyway since we are still in school. I'd like to be friends though."

Harry looked up to him. Blue and green eyes met for a long moment before Harry smiled and nodded.

"Hey you can't have one of us without the other." George said. "We're a match set you know."

"I hope you're as much fun as Stephan and Silvia." Harry replied.

"Who?" Ron asked

They told them about the paintings.

"Wicked." Ron said. "I'd like to meet them."

"Sure." Harry said with a smile. "You can all come over. Even you so long as you don't try to hug me or anything." Harry added to Ginny.

She glared. "I hope he blows you up!" She shouted before storming out of the room.

Molly went after her.

"Don't listen to Ginny." Percy said. "She's been telling herself she was going to marry Harry Potter since before her letters started appearing."

"So she's one of those fan girls." Tiffany said with a frown.

"I don't want a boyfriend or a girlfriend. Watching Bill and Tiffany try to make each other blush is funny but I don't want anyone playing that game with me and grown up kissing is gross." Harry told them.

Bill and Tiffany both turned bright red while Lou choked trying to laugh and swallow at the same time. Mary was giggling and Ron leaned forward to agree with Harry.

Molly soon came back but Ginny was still absent.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble." Harry said to Molly looking down. There was a lit coming to his voice that only Tiffany recognized.

"Harry Potter," She said sternly, "You have done nothing wrong and nothing said here today has been your fault. No one blames you for Ginny being a Potter fan or for you rejecting her."

"Of course not dear who would blame you for such a thing?" Molly said. "If anyone is to blame it's me and Arthur. We never thought any harm would come of her fantasies. There were so many babies named Harry after the dark lord was gone. We just assumed Ginny and Fred were mates to one of them. Forgive me."

Harry tucked his legs up to his chest heels on the edge of the chair and put his head on them.

Tiffany came around the table and wrapped her arms around him causing him to jerk. "Harry dear we love you and will never let anyone hurt you. Do you believe me?"

Harry nodded leaning into her.

They stayed still and silent for a bit before Harry looked up at Molly. "It's not your fault either. No one can control the marks."

"Exactly no one." Tiffany said. "Not even you." She kissed his head when he let his feet down then took her seat again.

Once the kids and men were sent out to play Molly asked Mary and Tiffany about Harry's reaction at lunch. They explained about the abuse and being blamed for things as ridiculous as the weather. Molly wanted to hex those people up one side and down the other.

The ladies continued chatting while the boys played. Harry and Ron had played chasers trying to score against Fred and George. Bill played keeper for the younger boys to even the odds. The four brothers were surprised at how good Percy was in the hoops. Ginny stayed in her room the rest of the visit.

Bill and the Thomson's left as the sun was setting.

PPPPPPPPPPP

The next day Bill began teaching Harry about the wards. It was easier than he feared. Harry had a good memory and a keen eye for detail. He was a long way from understanding the runes but was able to copy them with little difficulty. That chore done the floo connection was open. So far they only connected the Burrow and Johnathan's home. With the fan girl in his office, they didn't want any chance of danger to Harry and his family.

Setting up apparition approval would take a while. Bill had Harry copy the ward scheme that the house was using. It was so far beyond his skill level Bill felt like a trainee again.

"Why don't you ask the family?" Harry suggested as Bill turned the paper around not even knowing which way was up.

Bill sighed he hadn't even thought about them. "Thanks Harry. Surely one of them knows how it works." He headed off.

They didn't see him again until dinner.

"Did any of them know about the wards?" Harry asked.

He laid his head on the table. "Did you know that magical paintings are animated by rune schemes that work similar to wards?" He said. "I had no clue. I've been studying to be a ward master for two years and never once thought about it."

Tiffany chuckled. "Well many things have multiple uses. It just takes one person to think up a new way to use something."

"Well according to Anabel, who was born a Hufflepuff, Hogwarts ward stone is connected to every magical painting and animated object in the castle. The doors, the great hall, the staircases even the boats in the lake. The whole castle is literally alive and as sentient as those paintings upstairs. It can think and learn."

"Then why was Dumbledore allowed so much control?" Mary asked. "If the castle is alive and smart then why hasn't it done anything?"

"My guess is someone is stopping it." Lou said. "Someone got into the control center and is stopping the school from running itself."

"I agree because Anabel and Alford both agree that the founders made the school that way so that the Headmaster was little better than a secretary passing on news and information to the castle from her blind spots. The budget, the house elves and the school guardians are supposed to be controlled by Hogwarts the Headmaster is just her eyes, ears and voice."

"Guardians?" Tiffany asked, "There was no mention of them in Hogwarts: a History."

"Well each founder was supposed to bind a willing member for their favorite creature or beast species to the castle. They would then be used as extra surveillance and protection in case the enchantments fell. She couldn't remember what Rowena chose as her guardian but Godric brought a baby fresh water kraken for the lake, Salazar added some kind of snake to the underground chambers and her distant aunt Helga found and convinced a phoenix to join them." Bill said.

"That's a fascinating story. Maybe I'll go ask them some more about the history of the school and the wizarding world." Ms. Masefield said. "I might just publish a book. _The Real History of Hogwarts._ " She chuckled happily.

"I'd love to help you, but Bill what did you learn about the wards on the house?" Tiffany said.

"This house was layered in more wards than you could shake a stick at before the attack. Charles actually dropped the wards at the end to save the paintings. They are tied into it the same as the Hogwarts wards and would have been destroyed if they were broken. The wards are only loosely tied to the owner through the magic in the lord and heir rings we wear. The rest of the power comes from the three natural ley lines that cross the property. It took years of research and experiments to get these wards right and only an army, like the one Voldemort brought, had any chance of bringing them down."

They nodded. The adults glad the house was so safe.

"Charles, Damion and Samuel were all rune masters and explained how to have Harry add me and Johnathan to the wards. We'll need Johnathan here and use a detection spell that reveals a single line of the person's rune name and then that phrase is placed in part of the ward sequence."

"Rune name?" Mary asked  
"Yes everyone has a rune name, it's the most dangerous thing to know about a person. Every one that studies runes knows about it but this is the first time I've ever heard of there being a spell that can tell you what it is. If you know a person's rune name you can force them to do anything. It gives the used complete control over that person. There are many people, the master I train under included, that believe somewhere hidden in the words that make up your mate is their rune name."

"Do we have rune names even though we don't have magic?" Mary asked.

"Yes you do. Everything does. People, animals, trees even rocks have them. The best rune stones have the rune written on them in their rune name."

"How long is a person's rune name?" Tiffany asked looking excited about the new knowledge. She'd been reading about runes and wards since she moved in. It was a fascinating subject.

"Damian said that a person's full rune name was as thick as a book." Bill replied. "The spell I'll be using on myself and Johnathan only tells what would be considered their rune initials. Like WW instead of William Arthur Weasley. It will only be between three and 227 rune characters."

"227? Why that number?" Ms. Masefield asked.

"227 is the 49th prime number, that's the square of seven, which is considered one of the most magical numbers in the world, along with two, three, four and thirteen." Bill replied.

"Alright, then invite him over to lunch after the trial tomorrow." Mary said

Bill nodded. "Harry, I'm sure people are going to ask what school you've chosen to go to what should I tell them?"

"Can you just say it's down to Ilvermorny and Castelobruxo? That will half the crazy fans that follow me to either school."

Bill chuckled. "Sure I can do that. I'd also like to invite Madame Bones the head of the DMLE and her niece over to meet you. She's a great woman and very trustworthy."

Harry nodded happier to meet the girl one on one than in a large group like the Weasley's. Even though he'd made friends they had intimidated him with their numbers. "Can I go with you tomorrow?"

"You want to see Mr. Black's trial." Bill replied. Harry nodded. "There will be a lot of people wanting to talk to you but Dad, Johnathan and I will do our best to keep you away from anyone you don't want to meet."

"Alright. I... I trust you and Johnathan."

Bill smiled. "Thank you Harry that means a lot to me and I'm sure Johnathan will feel just as honored."

Harry blushed so they changed the subject for his comfort.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Harry and Bill left the next day in their nicest outfits. Harry was a bit dizzy from his first Apparation when they landed. "I don't like that." He all but whined leaning into Bill.

Bill chuckled. "Yeah no one likes the feeling. It's just something you get used to."

"This must be Harry." Arthur said coming over to meet his son, "Hello, I'm Arthur. I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you yesterday. I got called in for an emergency in the muggle world. Someone broke a crate of Cornish pixies in SoHo and I had to assist with the clean-up."

Bill snickered and Harry smiled. Harry had read about the creatures. "It's nice to meet you sir." he replied shaking his hand.

"Come on then boys this is going be sensational." Arthur said.

"Guardian Potter." Lord Pucey said coming over and shaking Bill's hand. "Have you made any decisions about Perseus yet? Alvin mentioned he was very clever."

"Yes well he wanted to go into politics but after everything that came up he's rethinking his focus." Bill told him.

"Yes absolutely distasteful." He then looked at Harry, "Well son I didn't see you there. Am I right in guessing this is Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded. "Yes Lord Pucey. Harry is very shy though." Bill told him and then turned the talk back to Percy. He went over the plan Charlie had come up with.

He smiled. "That sounds excellent. Perhaps I can find Alvin an internship. He can take his NEWT just after his birthday instead of waiting an extra year. When I mentioned speaking to you Adrian, my youngest, had nothing but good things to say about your brothers Fred and George. He is very fond of their pranks and Quidditch skill. I would like for him to attend with them and foster that kinship."

Arthur and Bill both smiled. "I'm sure they would be glad to have a friend. Why don't you and your family come over for dinner this weekend?" Arthur suggested.

Lord Pucey agreed.

"We have narrowed it down to two schools. Harry hasn't decided which he likes better. Ilvermorny or Castelobruxo." Bill told him.

"We'll tell you when I pick." Harry said. This man was nice and seemed to be worried about his children's future.

He smiled down at him. "Thank you Mr. Potter."

"You can call me Harry." He said with a blush.

"Then please call me Alexander. You two as well." He added looking at Arthur and Bill.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

When they finally entered the halls, it was packed. The only reason they got seats was because they were members. Several of the house seats were being filled by heirs or lesser members because the Lords or Ladies were some of Dumbledore's victims and were still being treated at St. Mungo's.

Bill and Arthur introduced Harry to Amelia and Henry. He shook their hands still uncomfortable with so many people in the room.

Soon after they had seated, Amos Diggory called the courtroom to order. "We are here today for the trials of Albus Percy Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Orion Black. As Mr. Black was held without trial, we will begin with him."

Johnathan was on the floor as defense for Sirius and prosecution for the other two. "LORD Black has requested to be questioned under truth serum administered and tested by Madame Amelia Bones."

Amelia stood from her seat in the body and came forward. She gave the three drops and everyone heard the story of what had really happened to the Potters. Harry was in tears, of both anger and sorrow, by the end.

"Harry you must calm down or your magic will lash out." Bill warned taking Harry's hand in his.

Harry looked up at him with dark fire in his eyes. "I want to know why he ordered me kidnapped."

Bill nodded. "We will find out Harry I promise."

"Does the prosecution have any additional questions for Lord Black?" Amos said correcting how he addressed Sirius.

"Yes we would like to know why Harry Potter was abandoned to pursue Mr. Pettigrew." The elderly lawyer that was representing Peter said.

Amelia narrowed her eyes but asked the question. "Why did you leave Harry Potter?"

"Hagrid got to the house first and wouldn't give him to me. I thought Harry would be taken to Hogwarts and kept safe behind those wards." He replied in the flat tone the serum gave everyone.

"Does the defense have any questions?" Amos asked.

"Yes. We would like to hear what Lord Black knows of Lily Potter's muggle sister Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon." Johnathan said.

"What do you know of Petunia Dursley?" Amelia asked.

"She's a spiteful, jealous bitch that is everything the death eaters say about muggles."

There were many raised eyebrows and shocked gasped.

"Was Albus Dumbledore aware of her personality?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, he was at Lily and James' wedding when she spat on Lily and called her a freak."

"On her wedding day?" People questioned as muttering broke out. None of those gathered would ever think of acting that way at someone's wedding much less their sister's.

"What do you know of Vernon Dursley?" Amelia asked feeling ill thinking about that woman raising a magical child.

"Coat tail riding, magi-phobe. He slapped his wife for jeopardizing his chance to schmooze James and get closer to his fortune."

The muttering began again. This time a few people muttering about some wizards that were the same way.

"I believe we have established Lord Black's innocence." Amos said. There were many nods of agreement. "There is a president of restitutions for false imprisonment of a Lord or Lord's Heir. According to those Lord Black will receive 100,000 galleons for each year bringing the total to 1 million galleon."

Gasps could be heard at the number. Many in the public viewing areas couldn't imagine such a number.

"We will proceed with the trial of Petter Pettigrew." Amos said.

The story they got out of the rat was identical to the one Sirius told. He also told of how he'd been jealous of his friends and joined the dark for power and recognition. There was very little sympathy for him though.

His trial passed quickly with Amos suggesting Petter take up residence in Sirius' old room.

Last but not least, Dumbledore was brought in. Many of the officers feared him so he'd been kept in a magical slumber.

They woke him only after he was restrained. Before he could be silenced, he called for Fawkes.

The beautiful phoenix flamed into the chamber and circled above before lighting on Dumbledore's shoulder. The man tried to demand a rescue but Amelia was quicker shooting a freezing spell at him.

"Fawkes!" Bill called getting the attention of the bird, and the rest of the hall. "Dumbledore has been manipulating the teachers, and lying to you. Lady Hogwarts has become a prisoner and this man wants to keep her his slave."

The bird tilted its head one way and then the other. He turned to look Dumbledore in the eyes since they were open and he couldn't move, Fawkes was able to stare deep into his eyes. The longer he held Dumbledore's gaze, the darker and larger his fire grew. Finally he jerked his head away and called out in rage. Fear coursed through everyone that heard the cry.

Fawkes took to the air slashing his talons across Dumbledore's chest before flashing out in an explosion. They would latter find all living humans removed from the castle grounds and the wards of Hogwarts impenetrable.

The audience were shaken by what they had just seen but after that act no one had any doubts about Dumbledore's guilt.

He was questioned on every subject they could think of. The horrors just seemed to build. From framing his friend and lover for the death of his sister, then making both him and his brother Abe swear binding oaths to never speak of the incident. To letting Tom Riddle stay in the orphanage, at first to mold him into a weapon and then to keep him weak where he could be easily killed. Leaving hints about Slytherin chamber of secrets so that Tom would get expelled so he could dispose of the boy, Tom knew too much by then and had to be eliminated. Dumbledore hadn't known about Hagrid's spider and made sure the idiot was properly punished for interfering with his plans. Dumbledore was also pissed at Slughorn for flapping his trap about horcruxes which allowed Tom to make an unknown number of them. Unfortunately the man was too good at the mind arts and had too many connections to attack.

When Johnathan asked about the wards, Dumbledore had to confess he knew next to nothing about warding and was only able to get minor control of the magical paintings in the castle. Further questioning brought to light that he only gave the Potters part of the Fidelius charm, the complete charm allowed the ward holder to expel anyone from the wards and made them aware every time someone new learned of the location.

Everyone was disgusted with his plans for Harry Potter. He wanted the boy humble and subservient, little more than a puppet. The plan was for him to weaken Tom so Dumbledore could kill him. If Harry survived, he was going to do a soul transfer spell and take over the body of the young boy so that he would live forever.

There was total silence when the trial was over and all his secrets spilled. All those that had ever trusted the man felt unclean.

"I move that Albus Dumbledore be made to give Amelia Bones all his knowledge about horcruxes and then sent through the Veil of Death." Augusta said standing.

Murmuring went through the crowd for a long moment. "I second." Lord Pucey said his face as red as Bill's hair in rage.

"Third." Lord Abbott said, "That brings it to a vote."

The vote was split near even, but just enough people voted for the motion to see Dumbledore's execution pass. He would be sent through the Veil early Monday morning.

"Now that all that drama is out of the way." Amos said trying to lighten the mood. "I would like to ask William Weasley to stand and finish his claiming as the Potter Regent."

Bill stood and had Harry stand beside him. "Unlike last week I have my ward, Heir Potter here at my side today. He wanted to see the faces of the people who caused him to lose everything."

Bill went silent for a bit letting everyone look their fill at Harry. The boy was tucked into his side and blushing from the attention.

"Harry is very shy and will not be taking any questions or giving any statements in the near future." Bill informed them. "Harry is the confirmed heir to nine families seven of which have Lordships. He is Heir by birth to the Potter, Black, Finch and Entwhistle families. Heir by adoption to the Lupin family. Heir by bequeath to the Ashwinder family and lastly Heir by Conquest to the Slytherin line."

The hall broke out in muttering about the different houses he was heir too. Many of the Dark houses were looking at him with new interest.

Amos took back control with another question. "Which party will you be registering as?"

Dead silence fell as the whole hall looked on.

Harry screwed up his courage and pulled on Bills robe. He looked down and Harry and the boy whispered that he wanted to speak. "Harry would like to tell you that himself." Bill said casting the amplification spell on him.

"Bill and Johnathan explained all three parties to me and asked which I thought my house should register as." Harry began, he was holding Bill's hand for comfort. "After giving it some thought I decided that we would register Dark."

There was an eruption of noise as everyone seemed to have an opinion about that.

A noise maker spell had to be used to regain order. "Heir Potter, can you tell us why?" Amos said.

"Yes sir." Harry replied. His face was red from embarrassment but he carried on. "I think the culture of the magical world and its history are very important. That every child whether they are from a magical family or not should be taught the customs of those with magic. There are too many frivolous things in the muggle world that the magical world has no use for and trying to add all of them would do nothing but make us lazy and discontent. Wizards also need to know the basics of the muggle world in order to blend in and hide magic from them better."

This time silence followed as they took in his opinion. Harry sat back down having had too much of the lime light for his shy nature.

No one was sure how to respond to his words so Amos took charge and finished accepting Bill as a member and representative for all seven houses. With that the meeting was over. Dumbledore, Peter and Sirius were all lead away. The first two to cells and the latter to St. Mungo's. Johnathan went with Sirius to help as best as he could.

Bill and Harry left as soon as they could not wanting to be mobbed.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: YES! I got this done before classes started back.


End file.
